


On A Midnight Clear

by UselessReptile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's the alpha wolf, Eventual Sex, Keith is a vampire, Lance Has Issues, Lance can be a jerk, Lance is a werewolf, M/M, Shiro's the coven leader, Slow Burn, They/Them for Pidge, light shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile
Summary: Keith does not want to do this, he does not want to go live with wolves! But he must in order to preserve peace between the coven and the pack next door. How will he survive?





	1. Night of Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic based off an RP done with my girlfriend.

Well, it's finally happening. The wolf pack Lance joined finally made peace...sort of... with the vampire clan whose territory overlapped theirs. For many centuries Vampires and Werewolves have been at each other's throats. The war between the two species has been astronomical, and devastating to the numbers on each side. So much that recently they called a timid truce to allow their populations to recover.

By then the humans were well aware of their presence and as adapting as humans go, they've learned to put up with the supernatural. Not just Wolves or Vampires, but demons, dragons, faeries, etc. The beginning wasn't so easy of course, humans tended to accidentally kill what it didn't understand first. Ask questions to a corpse later kind of deal. The world becoming tolerable to each and every single species took a couple centuries too, which also led to the formation of the Hunters Association. Specially trained forces adept to fight and control the dangerous species. There were Hunters in the past but they only focused on hunting and killing vampires and werewolves. Change was a slow process but it was a bit faster than evolution.

Right now this clan of vampires had just moved in, five hundred years ago, and didn't realize their territory went into wolf territory. That lead to tension between the Alpha and the Coven leader. This was their solution. One wolf would be sent to live in the coven, and one vampire sent to live in the pack. Most tensions and fights were caused by misunderstanding. The two races were too stubborn to actually learn about each other, but if forced to for survival... They might actually make some progress.

The vampires have chosen their liaison and were waiting for the wolf party to come and get them. The wolf representative has been chosen too. Satsuki. Lance would be her escort. Lance was impatient.

"Aren't you done packing yet?" Lance was bored.

"Look, this would go faster if you didn't ask that every five minutes Lance." Satsuki rolled her eyes folding her clothing. "Go wait outside and I'll be there sooner than with you _helping_ me." Which he wasn't, Lance was leaning against the door frame to her room in the main mansion. She had done most of the packing already, and any of her things that couldn't be put into a duffle bag was in a box. They were waiting outside for the two of them.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get loaded up," Lance stopped leaning and turned to head out the door, down the hallway, down the stairs and left through the main entrance side stepping around another wolf. The main mansion door was huge, to allow for most wolves to enter in their true form. And quite a few of them did, well actually only those that lived in the mansion - the _Betas_. They were hand-picked by the Alpha to be second in command, and they lived in the mansion, along with their mates if they had one.

Lance was definitely not a Beta. Though he was born a Werewolf, he just wasn't really Beta-material. When he first got accepted into the pack he was very quiet and wouldn't talk to anyone. At the time when the Alpha found him Lance had been alone for almost too long as it was and he was very young too. Wolves _need_ a pack for the mental stability otherwise they'll become rogues and end up on 'the List', which would see them becoming hunted down and killed.

Lance made his way out the mansion and to the right. Off centred was a large stone structure with 2 doors. One was human sized, which Lance entered and walked down a hall way that opened to a small room with tons of shelves. Most shelves were empty but a few had clothing. Most were actually folded neatly, but Lance --and a couple others-- just piled their clothes without a care. Next Lance walked around the corner into a much larger room, with a ceiling that was twenty metres off the ground. There was fur _everywhere._  This was the changing hut after all, built to give wolves a place to transform and store their clothing.

Which Lance did now, he leaned forward and smoothly changed forms. His body grew and changed, legs becoming stronger and furrier, as well as the rest of his body. The fur was a bit coarse on the end but against his skin it was softer. He was chestnut brown, though sometimes it was highlighted with mud or dust depending on where he played. As a pup he played _a lot_. Got really messy sometimes, especially when he made friends with another wolf cub his age, Hunk. Those two became inseparable fast and a notorious pair.

Lance's ears pointed and grew to the top of his head, his mouth became a snout that was fairly narrow and his tail wagged excitedly since it was returning to his true form and it was much freer than the small human one. Though standing at five-feet-ten in human form Lance much prefers to be in his wolf form. And once in this glorious form, the first thing he does is roll around on the furry grassy ground. Oh _yes~_ A good grass scratch! Lance promptly got back to all four paws and left the changing hut. The wolf exit/entrance had a stone wall that was eight feet tall, easily stepped over by Lance and then he got far enough away and shook all the fur and grass off.

Any poor wolf nearby got rained on by the grassy fur and just brushed it off, by now this was expected. What wolf could _resist_ rolling in grass? Lance moved to the entrance and laid down to wait for Satsuki. He seemed to have drifted off to sleep when suddenly his ear flicked and he was up again on all fours tail wagging.

[About time!] He lowered his head to the ground inching it forward towards Satsuki and her many bags that Lance forgot to bring out with him to load up. Wolves in a pack can communicate with each other through a telepathic link made possible by the Alpha. There was one case Lance heard about from a hunter where an Alpha was abusive to his tiny pack and wouldn't let them communicate to each other, made the pack also kill humans for sport. It wasn't until the Alpha's younger brother challenged him and won that the pack changed its ways. A scary thought, Lance really enjoys the alpha though, Allura, she's an amazing alpha as well as a fighter. Lance really respects her.

"Y'know, it was faster to pack without you nagging, but Lance, come on, you could have at least _taken_  half these bags with you. We're wasting moonlight," Satsuki berated him anyway and Lance did lower his hips too to make it easier for her to load him up. The bags were attached two by two with a long rope that Satsuki swung one over Lance's back. Three pairs altogether and then she climbed up onto his back and held onto the ropes.

[As if you didn't just climb onto the fastest wolf in the pack Satsuki] Lance retorted and stood feeling the itch now to run --as fast as he can, something Satsuki sensed and shut the idea down instantly. "If you _lose_ any of my bags Lance, you'll have to replace **everything**  inside it." She warned him and then Lance's ears drooped. [FINE... but next time... Oh maybe when I bring back the Vampire] Lance remembered that, it was his job tonight to drop Satsuki off to live with the clan and return with the vampire that would be joining their pack.

"Do whatever you want after you take me to the coven **safely** Lance," Satsuki reminded him sternly of what he was supposed to do, "Now come on, let's get a move on!"

Lance only responded by standing and walking to the edge of the thick forest that surrounded the clearing where the housing was for the pack, and he sniffed the air and then trail to make sure he was going the right way and began to trot down through the trees. Lance was definitely among the fastest five wolves in the pack and in the top three for agility, so he had the confidence to weave and dart between trees like this. Though at this pace it wasn't that hard, even at full speed Lance could easily navigate the forest. He has been playing in it for years.

Occasionally Lance sniffed the ground again and each time the smell of vampires for stronger. So he hadn't gotten lost yet, and that's a good sign. When Lance got to the point where the territories overlapped he paused, and walked back and forth along the edge a couple times, steeling himself before pressing onwards. He felt Satsuki grip and pull on his fur just as nervous as he was. Lance walked from here since this land wasn't theirs, he didn't want to trample on anything important to the vampires. The smell got stronger and stronger, soon the only other wolf Lance smelled was Satsuki on his back and only just.

Lance paused and felt his shoulder tense, his jowls pulled back a little in a silent snarl, someone was coming.

"Oh relax overgrown fleabag, I was just ordered to guide you to the coven leader." To the insult Lance did growl in warning, even Satsuki frowned at it. This rude vampire had long white hair that was slicked back save for one clump of bangs that was forward. Probably the kind to think he's better than even other vampires.

[Who spat in his blood?] Lance questioned.

[Beats me, but we should probably follow him.] Satsuki pointed out as he began to walk towards the centre of the land now, presumably to the coven house. Lance did begin to advance too behind this vampire, whose shampoo Lance could now tell had a heavy floral scent. It wrinkled his nose.

This vampire did as he was told and led the two wolves to the house, it wasn't tall like the pack's mansion and the only second story was in the center of the house and not even half the floor area. No, just a small room it seemed that was along the back wall, from what Lance could tell. Was that the coven leader's room? Lance wondered but he also didn't really want to get close enough to find out. He'd be getting closer anyway since the vampire had just mentioned something about the chosen one being inside getting his things ready.

Okay, so a male vampire will be joining the pack, in the sense that he'd be living there now. Lance was semi-bummed that it would not be a cute girl vampire instead.

"All right wolves, wait here," The white-haired vampire said as they made it to the house now. He walked inside now to get the coven leader and the liaison for the treaty.

This close Lance guessed it was about the same size as the Pack's mansion, but definitely not as tall, probably because vampire's only had one form. Lance found it hard to smell individual vampires from each other so he didn't know how many were inside, or could even guess how many lived in this house. Lance also didn't see many other buildings on the land, let alone any that would be considered liveable. He did spot a run-down shed here and there but there's no way they'd live in such shitty houses. Not if they seemed as pompous and refined as the white-haired one Lance had just met.

Lance lowered himself to the ground now and let Satsuki slide off. She pulled on the ropes getting all her bags off Lance's back and untied the ropes. Though she did fasten the ropes around Lance's forearm since she wouldn't need them anymore.

[Wait, what about the vampire?] Lance remembered and if the vampire liaison chosen had as many bags as Satsuki --though doubtful-- then he or she would need to attach them to Lance.

[Oh good point, well we'll leave these loose then] Satsuki didn't tie them tighter, though she shouldn't anyway because Lance loves to run and would probably snag a loop on a tree.

Lance's ear flicked hearing footsteps approach the main doors and he could identify three different people, one being the white-haired one. The other dressed in full ornamental robes of a Japanese design --it was a kamishimo-- and his hair was under cut up to the top there it was black with a white tuft at the bangs which was longer than the rest. A very modern style despite his clothing. Lance tilted his head to the side in confusion not really understanding much about vampires in the first place. Now he understands less.

On the opposite side of whom Lance thinks is the coven leader from the white-haired jerk, stands a shorter vampire. His hair is a wreck and wavy. His eyes are a faint violet color. On his shoulder he's holding a duffle bag of stuff, and standing upright next to him is another bag. Wait? Only two bags?! Satsuki needed eight! Some small enough to attach four onto one rope. And that wasn't even _all_ of it. Satsuki had sorted and left behind some of her things in boxes because she didn't think she'd need them.

"You are Satsuki Kortan?" The coven leader spoke and Lance could tell why he is the leader. From that short sentence Lance hears authority and the demand for respect and compliance. Yet he won't do so out of fear --which Lance senses more from the white-haired jerk.

"Yes, and you're Takashi Shirogane, right?"

"Yes, though Shiro will be fine, everyone calls me that, and I do not mind if you do as well Satsuki. A room has been prepared and modified for you," Shiro explained and with the wolf coming he had to combine two rooms actually if Satsuki wished to sleep in wolf form, now she wouldn't be cramped in a small space.

"Thank you very much. This is Lance McClain." She introduced the large wolf to the three and Lance bowed his head in respect.

"Nice to meet you, this here is Keith Kogane, he'll be going back with you this evening," Shiro informed.

"Lance asked if those are all of Keith's belongings?" Satsuki spoke for the one who didn't bring his change of clothes.

"Yes, are you able to carry everything?" Shiro asked.

"He would definitely be able to handle two as opposed to all of mine," Satsuki chuckled and to which Shiro added on, "Right, I see and I'll help you with all of those to the room.

"Well, Keith I suppose it is time." Shiro turned his attention to Keith and hugged the smaller vampire before any protest or goodbye could be spoken from Keith. It was then that Lance noticed the vampire wasn't happy. He looked as if this was the worst thing that could have happened to him. Shiro then pushed Keith forwards towards Lance, "Get going, the sun will come sooner than you think!"

Except it won't. Lance knew that. He blinked when Keith stumbled and finally stopped ten feet from him. Now their eyes met directly and each of them blinked at the same time.

_He doesn't talk much, does he?_  Lance thought with a slight internal sigh. With Satsuki staying here, he'll lose the ability to communicate with Keith since wolf telepathy only works on the pack or special cases. _How do I even...?_  Lance got down on his stomach and moved his hips to the side hoping it was obvious then that Keith should climb up his front leg and shoulder to get to Lance's back.

It was not, Keith raised a brow. Keith didn't even know what to do. He's never ridden on anything before, let alone something as big as Lance, where would he even sit? How would he even hold on? There's no harness or saddle...

For a solid ten minutes they stared at each other. Unblinking, and indecisive. Lance eventually let out a whine and tapped his paw on the ground. "Do I climb?" Keith asked getting an answer of a tail wag and a small yip. A small yip in werewolf terms was like a car horn though. Short, loud and it made Keith flinch thinking he said something wrong.

_YES, CLIMB, hurry up Keith! I wanna go home!_  Lance could not express that since Keith couldn't hear him. Lance looked and couldn't see Satsuki, Shiro, or the white-haired jerk anymore. They all went inside leaving the two alone to be awkward and ineffective. Lance got up and he walked all of three steps and flattened out in front of Keith again with another yip. _CLIMB ME_

Keith was startled and had started backing up until Lance laid down. "Uh... I climb up?" And this time saw Lance nod his head once. Okay, that was a better answer than the yip. All yips sounded the same to Keith. Keith now lifted his second bag and held both in one hand and began his ascent. Up onto Lance's forearm and then a jump to his shoulder before scrambling to his back. Keith ended up settling behind Lance's shoulders since he couldn't figure out how to get up that high, and set the longer duffle bag in front of him perpendicular to Lance's spine and the other bag on top of that. Well so far so good, but then Lance stood up.

Keith had been leaning forward a bit so the momentum from Lance's standing motion caused him to chin-plant himself onto his own things with a grunt of surprise. He glanced up and saw barely a glimpse of Lance's face but he could _swear_  the wolf had done that on purpose. Keith shook it off and glared mildly at the back of Lance's head. He felt a shift in Lance's shoulders when the wolf took one step forward. Then another, oh yeah sitting back here was easier, Keith saw how much Lance's shoulders moved when he walked and above them there didn't look like there was as much stability. At least for a first time rider with luggage too.

He dared to look back at the mansion, since he didn't want to leave but also because it would affect his balance to not look forward or at Lance's back. In reflex to feeling himself begin to slide from the lean Keith gripped a fistful of Lance's fur. That also turned him back to face the right way in a hurry because he did not want to fall off, a strong feeling that Lance would most _definitely_  laugh at him for that. Keith was staring intensely in concentration at Lance's back to keep himself and his bags on. Keith didn't even notice they were already in the forest. Here it was, the beginning of his live with wolves... 


	2. What's that smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to meet a few in the wolf pack, including someone that isn't even a wolf himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me a while, and this is the second draft even. ugh, why does writing have to do this to me! oh well. enjoy.

Lance finally came to a stop and he laid down. He waited. Keith wasn't moving? Lance turned his head to see Keith pressed tightly against his back. He wasn't going _that_ fast, okay, maybe he was. Lance started sprinting once they had officially left the coven's territory weaving in and out of the trees at an incredible speed. He barked lightly and shrugged his shoulders hoping to get Keith to move now and earned a glare instead.

Keith did finally raise his head but he was not impressed, and he had plenty to say to Lance but he would wait for Lance to take human form. Keith got his things tossed to the ground since there wasn't anything fragile in either one and then he slid off Lance's back. As soon as he was off the wolf stood and headed behind them. Keith's eyes followed to see a large building with an opening eight feet off the ground, which Lance walked right in. Keith thought it was an odd structure to have if that was indeed a door, then what was the point of it?

Oh. That's the point. Keith then saw a human walk out of a smaller door to the right. So it's a place to change forms? Keith thought they just transformed wherever they wanted. This human walked straight back over to Keith, he had chestnut brown hair and wide shoulders. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt underneath a green jacket with a white hood. This...must be Lance, _right_?

"Ready to meet the Alpha?" Lance asked, and then added after seeing the hesitant and confused look on the vampire's face, "I'm Lance."

" _You_. Are. The. Worst. Wolf. Ever." Keith crossed his arms, "Who sprints through a thick forest?! I nearly fell off seven times!"

"I did because I can, and you're here aren't you? So you obviously didn't fall. Anyway, turn your butt around, grab your bags and follow me. The Alpha's inside. She'll want to explain a couple things to you." Lance went to reach for one of Keith's duffle bags but the vampire beat him to it. He refused to let the wolf touch his things. Lance pulled back in defense then and just headed for the entrance of the main mansion.

Having no choice, Keith lifted one bag over his shoulder and carried the other then followed Lance. The mansion is huge, Keith now sees as he walks into the foyer. A quick glance to his left and right shows him a sitting room with a few potted plants and a library on the other side. Books crammed into shelves that stretch from the floor to the ceiling. Two sets of staircases lead up and Lance heads for the left one, Keith follows.

The second floor has two hallways, one turns left and the other continues straight towards the back of the house. Lance heads down the left hallway and Keith notices many doors thinking these must be rooms. _All the wolves can't **possibly** live in this one building?_ That thought crossed Keith's mind as he stopped behind Lance when the brown wolf knocked on a set of double doors.

"Just a minute!" A female voice.

_The Alpha?_ Keith wondered now, and Lance did say the Alpha is female. The short wait felt a lot longer to Keith because he was anxious and awkward about this move. The door flew open quickly and there she stood, the alpha, with long white hair and vibrantly blue eyes.

"Ah! Come in, come in!" Keith and Lance both entered the room and Keith didn't go too far inside, stopping quite literally two feet from the open door. "Welcome to the pack Keith, my name is Allura. First off I'll start off by asking what sort of room you require."

"As long as the sunlight does not get in, it's fine." Keith replied.

"All right," There was a pause to her speech, "I've got a couple wolves working on a room right now for you in one the houses. Lance's house to be precise. It should be ready in an hour, but you could drop those bags off too."

"I'll just wait... Thanks," Keith didn't want to part with them honestly, since they were still part of the coven to him and being the only vampire here was insanely off-putting. He felt out of place and like all the wolves were watching and judging him.

"Okay, well, do you have any questions?" Allura asked because she could easily go on a tangent to explain everything about wolves but not all that information is relevant presently.

"None that immediately come to mind... But I know how to find your room, should I think of any." Keith said honestly and it was definitely easy to find. Up the left stairs and the big double doors. Admittedly he was curious to explore the mansion. And he was hungry despite leaving the coven after feeding.

"Okay, and for your next move, I suggest telling our chef about your dietary needs. Excuse me now." Allura had gotten a message through the link that she was needed. It sounded too urgent to ignore. "Lance, show him the kitchens." Her order was absolute.

And with that Allura left her room and down the stairs. Lance turned to Keith then, "Right. Time to meet our questionable human being~"

Keith raised a baffled brow at how Lance described someone. Then again, Lance would know more about this person but to simply call them something like that seemed out of the blue and offensive to Keith. He followed after Lance and they went right back down the stairs they climbed up to cross the foyer and head to the back right of the mansion. The closer they got the stronger the smells from inside were to Keith, able to discern a number of spices and meats, vegetables, fruits, and.... Then there was a _strange_ odor. Unlike anything Keith has ever come across before, he wasn't sure what was the source because while it smelled human... There was definitely a heavy smell overtop of it.

_Questionable human being_...

Lance's words echoed in his head as Keith mulled over the identity of this smell not realizing they stood in the kitchen now. And Keith was staring hard into nothing.

"Hey, Keith. Earth to Keith?!"

Keith jumped when Lance's hand waved in front of his face then and he blinked coming back to reality. "Wha--what? Huh?"

"I was saying, this is Hifumi. He's our chef and the best there is." Lance pointed out the person named Hifumi: the cause of the strange mixture of smells. He was as tall as Lance wearing an apron. His hair was dark violet and had bright pink highlights. That was strange too. When purple eyes landed on Keith he stiffened, getting an unnerving sense from the chef.

"Greetings Vampire Keith. I must apologize in that I was told the wrong dates for your arrival so we don't have any blood packets right now. A shipment is expecting to be delivered in the next few days." Hifumi's voice was surprisingly deeper than Keith expected. "And I'd like to know if there's a specific cuisine you prefer."

Keith blinked, slightly confused because he didn't think a non-vampire would know this much about a vampire's diet. But also because the question about his favorite foods threw him off.

"I... guess I like Asian foods, mainly Japanese dishes." Keith still responded but he wasn't sure why. Blood was better for him to consume by far but regular food won't hurt.

"Noted, and that'll be a challenge for you Lance to catch some fish."

"Hardly a challenge at all Hifumi!" Lance scoffed in pride. "I'm pretty good at fishing!"

"Yes, I remember the time you nearly drowned hunting some salmon." Hifumi added in with a chilling smile that made Lance pout and cross his arms. How dare Hifumi bring that up! Lance had been trying to make a better impression on Keith by gloating and yet Hifumi has to turn it around.

"Whatever man, I'm done now. I just want to go and try and enjoy the rest of my night." Lance turned on heel and then left the kitchen in a hurry. Keith didn't see where he went nor did he care. But he had felt a tad more at ease around Lance, especially with such a human before him.

"Well, Keith, I should get back to cooking since these wolves are constantly hungry." Hifumi excused himself to his pots leaving Keith standing there. Awkward. Again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you like! I'll see you in chapter 3!


	3. Why so naked?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to see a little bit of wolf culture.

Keith had wandered outside now, standing close to the wall of the mansion but he was in front of the changing hut just watching. There were still wolves everywhere, Keith was trying to make sense of the last twenty minutes. Talking to the Alpha, getting a room thrust upon him --he didn't really get to pick a different room, and finally meeting Hifumi. Such a bizarre human. His brows pursed together in thought as he stared mindlessly at the ground. Then Keith sighed and leaned his head back against the cracked stone brick. He looked up at the sky beginning to count stars when he heard a familiar yip.

Off to his right, Keith heard Lance. It wasn't nearly as bad when it wasn't so close, and Lance was in his wolf form playing with other wolves. They looked much smaller, pups? Was Lance...babysitting? All _seven_ of those pups? Keith stared in awe when suddenly _all_ seven of them turned their attention to Keith. They turned to Lance, then back to Keith and _oh GOD_! They all started sprinting at him.

Keith abandoned his bags then in favor of not being trampled by wolf pups, which by the way are the same size as a leopard. He ran as fast as he could past the changing hut, managing to out run the younger pups, he could see and then when he turned around Lance was in front of him! Keith came to a skidding halt but couldn't stop before he slammed into Lance's front leg bouncing off to the ground.

Hearing the paws behind him, Keith threw his arms up around his head and yelped in fear. He awaited the pups to step on him but they stopped? Keith cautiously opened his eyes to see seven wagging tails and tongues hanging out of their mouths.

"All right everyone, sit."

All of them did, but who--? Keith turned around at the voice behind him and Lance was suddenly there again. _Naked_. What is it with wolves and clothing?! or lack thereof!?

"Good! Now Keith, this is Amber, Hazel, Lilly, Florence, Sheila, Sally, and Cedric," Each one barked at their name. As if Keith was going to remember them though. Lance continued, "Everyone, this is Keith. He'll be living here from now on."

Keith looked back and forth between Lance and the pups when there was just silence now. Why was there silence?! Keith happened to look back when Lance held his hand up, apparently to silence the pups further. Ah, that telepathy thing was really annoying to someone that couldn't hear it!

"Everyone wants to know if you can turn into a bat." Among other things, but this was the most common question.

"A..what? Huh? A bat?"

"Yes. Can you turn into a bat?" Lance repeated the question slowly with a bit of an eye roll in his voice.

"N-No... No..." To which the seven pups all made an 'aaaw' whine.

"Okay, next question, do you really have to drink blood?" Lance asked next, he already knew the answer but these pups did not.

"Yes, I do." Keith had his attention on the wolf pups and their reactions. To this one, they looked at each other over and over again, then Lance.

"What does it taste like?" Lance sounded a bit bored, but he was just the messenger.

"Like... blood..."

"It's different from deer blood, or fish blood, or any other animal blood we usually hunt." Lance expanded but he couldn't say for sure what blood did taste like since he's never tasted human blood before. "Next question: Do you die if you're in the sun?"

"Not right away. It'll burn and still really hurts, oh and our skin flakes off. If we lose consciousness we do wither away to dust. Can you be in the sunlight?" Keith asked then since he had no clue about wolves at all. Not even in the slightest.

They all began to move their mouths in quiet --as quiet as they could-- barks talking all at the same time and in Lance's head too.

"Our true forms can survive if we're say in the shade but direct sunlight still hurts us. We can tolerate being awake in the day easier than you I think." Lance answered as best as he could.

"Okay, another question, why are you naked?" Keith had a faint blush that was easy to see on his pale skin. Keith had to force himself to look at Lance above the waist.

"Oh... That... I ripped my clothes again..." Lance rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed to admit it, "When these seven came running at me, I had no choice but to change forms and next thing I know I'm puppy-sitting."

"Does that happen often?" Keith asked unclear of what specifically.

"Does what? I rip my clothes or randomly babysitting?" Lance raised a brow for clarification but he answered both anyway, "The latter yes, many times wolves will be saddled with watching pups without warning. And... I'm especially bad at transforming in my clothes..."

Oh, Keith blinked and he nodded at the shy tone Lance suddenly had --at least he thought it was shy. Maybe embarrassed? So Lance has other emotions besides obnoxious and cocky.

"Yeah! Lance always rips his clothing!"

_Oh no_... Keith heard a young girl's voice, which meant one of the pups was in human form. Keith swallowed and dared to turn his head in the direction of the young female wolf.

"Hazel, come on, that's not appropriate," Lance chided her.

"But you did it Lance!" She didn't like it.

"Yes, but it's not good for little girls to be naked in front of strangers." Lance tried and hurried to get her to change forms again so the awkwardness would lift. "Besides, your mother should be free now and she'll feed you before the sun rises." It was a semi lie, but even if she wouldn't take wolf form again, maybe just getting Hazel and her siblings to leave would help enough.

"But _Laaance_ -!? Mama's calling! Bye Lance! Bye Keith!" Hazel's head, along with all her sibling's perked and they made little howls before dashing away. Their mother was indeed calling them.

"Sorry about that Keith, when they smelled you they all wanted to meet you." The young wolves in particular were curious and wanted to know everything. Some older wolves wouldn't even acknowledge Keith.

"I guess that's fine... But you really don't have clothes?" Keith came back to that since it was still causing some awkwardness.

"Nope, not presently. But follow me to the hut and we can check on the progress of your room." Lance shifted back up and he made a gruff noise at Keith to let him know it was safe again to look.

"Ah, right... oh my bags..."

Keith got his bags and followed after the big chestnut brown wolf to his house. It was about the same size as the kitchen in the mansion but two stories. Keith could see some figures in a room on the second floor working on the windows to make sure they're sun-proof. He also noted there were windows with curtains, so the wolves didn't like sun? Or privacy? Keith couldn't be too sure after all.

Lance came to a stop once more and he lowered himself before the fur shortened.

_Oh no!_ Keith averted his gaze just in time to avoid seeing a naked Lance again. Why couldn't the wolf warn him?! Ugh, this was so annoying.

"Okay follow me!"

"No. You come back and get me when you're dressed Lance," Keith was not following Lance when he was nude. Absolutely not. _Never_. He heard a sigh from Lance and then the wolf went inside. Lance came back out again with clothes on, an almost identical set of jeans, shirt and green jacket as he had on before leaving Keith to believe he had many copies of the same clothing. Is that a wolf thing?

"I'm dressed again, geez what's the big deal?" Lance rolled his eyes, "Anyway come on up and meet Hunk and Pidge. They're the ones working on your room." Lance waved his arm for Keith to follow him now and this time Keith did, picking up his bags and bringing them inside the house. The first floor had six doors, two of them being double doors and the rest single. They were the single wolf rooms. Double doors were for mates. Up the stairs now and Keith saw a similar layout, except only five doors. One double room and the rest were singles. One of them the door was wide open and Keith could see inside where a heavier set wolf was working away at covering the windows. When he lifted and moved things like the bed Keith could see his muscles tense and work to move the object. He's really ripped despite the larger appearance. Keith got a glimpse then of a smaller wolf with large, round glasses jump on the bed being moved and grab something that was going to fall from the window.

"I got it Hunk!"

"Ah, great Pidge, thanks." Hunk, the larger wolf, held the bed still while the one with glasses -Pidge- affixed the sheet back up over the winder. Pidge hopped down when they were done and then spotted the audience they had.

"Hey, Hunk, Lance is here with... -Keith!" There was a quick exchange via the telepathy of Pidge asking for Keith's name and Lance gave it to them. Hunk finished moving the bed and turned around with a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you Keith, welcome to your new home. We almost have it done, but you can probably leave your bags in the corner. We painted the windows with a thick black and are in the process of hanging up some curtains," Hunk explained.

"Those are sheets though..." Keith seemed skeptical if it would actually work at keeping the sunlight out. Paint and sheets? Seems sort of lazy...

"Yeah, but they're thick... If it's not enough you can let us know tomorrow and we'll fix it." This was the best they could do in a rush to have it actually finished by sunrise. Hunk stated and they would definitely help again.

"We'll see then... I guess I could always bury myself in blankets." Keith shrugged.

"That's always an option yes, and for the moment probably for the better." Pidge spoke up now, "Or if not, then let us know where there is leakage of light to fix tomorrow." They adjusted their glasses further up on their nose.

"Uhm, sure.... C-Can I just wait here?" Keith didn't feel like going back outside, this whole move has been really exhausting and he just wanted to rest.

"Sure, if you want, hopefully we'll be done soon and you can sleep. It's not even sunrise and you're probably tired from everything that's happened this night." Hunk seemed to understand how _tired_ Keith was, which Keith was grateful for too. Hopefully they finished soon and Keith can be by himself to think about this whole evening and the future. He's not in the coven anymore but among wolves --at one point, among the enemy. Keith's not old enough to have lived through those times of war but it's something that has been told to all vampires and wolves at some point in their life. And there's one old vampire in the coven that _still_ bears an unforgiving grudge against the wolves. Not this pack, but all wolves.

"Okay, Keith, all yours!" Keith's head shot up when he heard Hunk speak and he nodded and thanked the wolf. Without much more idle chitchat Hunk and Pidge left the room closing the door behind them leaving Keith along to rest and sleep.

 

* * *

 

It was sundown again when Keith opened his eyes again and it turns out their hack job of sun-proofing his room actually worked. If it hadn't Keith would have found some burns on his skin anywhere light touched him or he'd wake up extra hungry and neither of those things happened. He stretched and went to his bags, beginning to rifle through them to find a change of clothes. Oh yeah, he'd have to figure out where to wash his clothes and an eating schedule too. It was easy to do in the coven since every vampire got an assigned time to do laundry, and every had the same diet. Here though... Oh right, was the blood delivered?

Keith smacked his lips, now realizing he is kind of hungry and so after changing he headed to the main mansion. The moon barely seemed to rise but the wolves were already up and active. Mostly pups with their parents, probably because they were young and full of energy still. Keith avoided being run over by stampeding pups on his way and then entered the house after hesitating. Going to the kitchen meant facing Hifumi again and the possible disappointment of no blood.

He entered the kitchen and was hit in full force by the smell of something incredible. It was indeed blood, animal to be precise and to be even more specific it was deer, freshly hunted too. Normally animal blood wouldn't smell this appetizing but Keith wasn't about to question why that is.

"Good evening Keith," Without turning around to see him, Hifumi greeted the vampire. "I'm afraid this isn't for you. I wasn't sure when you'd be awake so I haven't prepared anything for you yet. ah, I was told there will be a delivery tonight of blood packets."

"Oh, then I can wait until then..." Keith nodded and thought he hid his disappointment but it showed on his face apparently.

"But, I can still make you something to eat in the meantime, if you don't mind waiting." Hifumi also knew that being hungry was the only reason for a wolf or anyone to come bother him in the kitchen at all.

"I'll wait then. Because... that deer blood smells really good, how did you do that?"

"I'm afraid it is better if you do not know," Hifumi smiled apologetically which raised Keith's brow in confused concern but he still accepted it. While Hifumi worked away at cooking what looked like a huge pot of stew for the wolves Keith scanned the shelves. His eyes landed on a black book with a heptagon on the front. There was a line connecting each point to the two on either side of the spot directly opposite it. Each point also had a specific character in a bizarre language Keith doesn't recognize. Keith stared hard at it because it looked those symbols were glowing every now and then before two definitely flashed a bright red and green. Keith jumped in his seat and cast a worried look to Hifumi who didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Wh-What is that?" Keith had to ask now, pointing at the black book of almost certain doom in Keith's mind.

"What is what? Oh... _That_... That's my cookbook." Hifumi said casually and soon he came over to Keith at the table, "Here you go, some classics for you." Hifumi set down a large plate that had a roll of tamago, a 5 oz fillet of mackarel, a bowl of rice and cup of miso soup.

_Wait-- how did--?! **When** did he_? Keith couldn't have been staring at the book for more than three minutes and yet a fully cooked meal is ready for him in less time than it took to blink. That's just not possible! And he's supposed to just eat it? Well... Keith's stomach did gurgle a bit for the food which he smelled and it smelled good... So, maybe it's not poisoned or anything? Keith took a tentative bite before he blinked in surprised. It tasted amazing and he ate with a little more vigor pushing the worry of how this food came to be before and just enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!~


	4. Border Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is dragged along by Katie and learns some things he didn't know before about Wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, using 'they/them' pronouns for Katie.

Keith definitely finished eating, and the meal was more enjoyable than he thought despite it seemingly appearing out of nowhere. But he didn't stick around for much longer trying to figure out how that had happened. Keith asked where dishes went, Hifumi told him, and Keith put them there before he went outside. That had been a bit unreal of an experience.

So the less time he spends in the kitchen the better, to avoid.... whatever Hifumi is. Keith still is hung up about that, since the chef smells human but he has a weirdly magical aura about him.

_No, stop dwelling on it._

Keith told himself and he walked outside closing his eyes and clearing his head with a sigh. His eyes opened once more and was greeted by fur and nakedness. Right. _Wolves_. There were more than last night, totalling eight naked wolves in human form, at least that Keith could see. Probably more, but he didn't want to go looking for them. Keeping his eye to the ground Keith tried to make his way back to Lance's hut, the place he slept, his new home. Because his gaze was down, Keith didn't see the wolf in front of him until it was too late.

Wolves are sturdy it seems because Keith bounced right off the hind leg stumbling back a couple feet. When Keith looked up he saw a huge wolf that was a dark brown. He looked heavy set too, much heavier than Lance anyway and his head turned to Keith. Almost instantly, Keith recognized this as Hunk. The eyes were the same gentle and friendly ones he met before.

_Oh, please don't change to naked_. Keith prayed and suddenly from atop Hunk's head Katie's form appeared.

"Oh! Hey Keith!" They crawled up Hunk's head as the big brown wolf sat and held his head high like a diving board for Katie to reach his nose and then they leaped off. Katie tucked their arms in and did a pike turn three times before landing perfectly on their feet. "Stuck the landing!"

Keith gave an awkward clap since it seemed polite to do, but he had no idea what the best thing to do in this situation was. But he was also relieved, because Katie in human form meant he had someone to communicate with. And as if reading his mind, Katie continued on talking.

"You're up! How was the room?" They asked.

"It seemed to be fine. I didn't wake up with burns or any crankier than usual, I think," Unless Shiro was around he'd never be able to be certain.

"That's a relief!" Katie grinned and then Hunk wagged his tail happy that Keith hadn't been distressed throughout the day. "So, are you just going to wander about? We're waiting on Lance but once he gets his lazy ass outta bed, we're going on patrol."

"Patrol?" Keith had never heard of a thing before.

"Yeah. The border patrol of our territory. Wait, do you know _how_ territorial wolves actually are?" Katie raised their brow in a perfectly quizzical arc. "I guess not," Katie said once Keith hadn't answered and his eyes certainly didn't convey that he knew anything at all about wolves. Other than the general knowledge. But it seems he missed that part too.

"Well, I'm sure you'll learn. But the point of our patrol is just to make sure nothing had tried to get in to stay. Example: our territory covers a migration route of elk and caribou --which is great for us cuz we eat those and we don't mind them just _passing through_. On the flip side, if say a centaur was trying to steal a corner of our territory then there'd be conflict." Katie explained, and conflict was putting it mildly. Oh now, if something was trying to take wolf territory it would be a fight and the _whole_ pack would get involved. Definitely the Alpha, and the betas as its their duty, but usually fights can be avoided by the sheer overwhelming number of wolves in this pack that no one would win.

"Co-Conflict?" Keith didn't even buy that.

"Yeah, that's not the right word, but.... It sounds a little better than the truth, I think. I mean we'd try and _kill_ the thing that invaded." Katie waved their hand, yeah that made them sound kinda bad.

"Oh..." Keith blinked, agreeing that it was a worse thing to admit straight up about how a pack works.

"But don't worry, something like that hasn't happened to this pack in  over a hundred years!" Katie saw his nervousness and tried to make him feel more comfortable.

There was a bit of awkward before Katie turned around and let loose on Lance, who had _finally_ emerged from the hut --naked of course!

"Lance, what took you so long?! We're going to be late and you know Allura likes these patrols done on time!" Katie was not having any of his excuses, "Hurry and transform, Keith's gunna come with us."

"I am?"

"He is?"

Spoken at the same time by Keith and Lance, who then looked at each other but Keith broke the contact first because he's too embarrassed to look at a nude wolf for too long. Who cares if it's one he's seen before, or might actually be kinda cute... fo-for a wolf.

"He should learn wolf culture right? So, change forms, and let him ride you." Katie ordered.

"I just woke up Pidge,"

"Don't care, hurry up and do it!" Katie snapped at him and then turned to Keith, "When riding a wolf it's best to lay down over the shoulders. You don't have to worry too much about pulling on our fur, some wolves tend to shed a lot, like Lance."

"Oi, I'll shed in your bed next." Lance frowned but that was the last thing he spoke because he did listen and shifted up. He shook himself and sure enough Keith could see fur falling from Lance. Lance then yawned and it was a frightening thing to witness. Eyes closed and his tongue curled slightly but it was the _width_ of how far Lance's mouth opened when he yawned. Keith could see all forty-two teeth, and the canines of a wolf were longer than he imagined. On Lance they were at least two inches. Then Lance's jaws closed with a snap quickly.

"All right, Keith, climb on!" Katie spoke and they was already up on Hunk's shoulders. Keith got a look now at the size difference between Hunk and Lance. He stepped back a bit swallowing, did he _really_ want to go with them? Hunk was huge, built like a tank. His fur was shorter than Lance's and everything about Hunk was bigger. Head, shoulders, height, and bulk. His paws could squish Keith in one easily misplaced step. Hunk's tail was a stub actually. Lance's shoulders only came up to the middle of Hunk's rib cage. Lance was longer though -not including the tails, built more for speed, which Keith already knew. But.. now he was just _slightly_ curious about how fast Lance could actually run?

"Where- how again?" Keith's curiosity won out in the end, a curse, as he saw Lance lie down. This was familiar though, and it was easier to climb up Lance's front leg without bags to carry.

"Yeah, there. and so, again, settle over Lance's shoulders and lie down-- or rather that's for if Lance is running, and he probably will so just get into the position anyway." Katie blinked and then shrugged. Lance would definitely run. They knew he would. He loves to run.

Keith nodded but he found the contradictory instructions confusion. The 'if's and 'probably' wasn't clear and Keith didn't do well with unclear instructions. Still, Keith made it to the shoulders and laid as he thought he should. Already it felt easier to stay on and he barely shifted when Lance stood again.

"Since you live here now too, you should learn customs and in this case exactly where our borders are," Katie explained and Hunk took the lead because if Lance was left to lead he'd leave Hunk behind. Hunk could take more hits than Lance but his agility was nothing compared to Lance's. Keith did think that would be an important thing to learn.

"All right, let's go!" Katie called and Hunk started off.

Keith was surprised, Katie seemed the type to yell _Mush!_ in a situation like this. They did do a triple pike moment ago. And he was also surprised to see he stayed on a lot better, or maybe Lance was walking instead of sprinting through a forest. Also, no luggage.

Since he could hang on easier Keith then began to look around, the view from here was something else. It was the height and a combination of the moving breeze. Keith didn't even care that he was getting mouthfuls of Lance's fur from time to time. Lance's scent was especially strong right now. Which he thought he'd have a problem with but as it turns out, it's not that bad. Keith enjoys it.

The walk to the closest point of the border was seven kilometres, and from there Hunk had his nose to the ground for a few hundred metres. When his head came up, Lance's went down making Keith lean forward more. Then Lance's head came back up. Every now and then Hunk's head, then Lance's dipped to sniff the ground. The four of them were walking along the border, which the wolves tracked by scent, by Allura's scent that was around the territory. Keith looked forward to see what Katie was doing, their head was on a swivel. Should Keith be doing the same thing, but he didn't know what he was looking for. Looking left he saw something shiny in the moonlight. What it was, he didn't know it was too far. The object didn't look too big but it was foreign.

"Are we looking for things?" Keith did ask because the glint seemed oddly familiar. Like a precious metal.

"Not really? Why, you see something?" Katie asked and Hunk came to a stop, so did Lance.

"Something shiny and kind of big? Maybe it's the glare?" But Katie missed seeing it, so maybe it was good that he spoke up?

"Lead the way," Katie said.

Keith pointed and Lance turned his head to see before he went in that direction entering the territory more. Getting close enough to identify it now, Keith felt Lance stiffen under his legs. Wait, was something wrong? What was it? Keith hopped off Lance quickly enough getting the impression that Lance wasn't about to go any closer. He quickly walked over to what it was and picked up a cluster of silver necklaces.

"Oh, they're just necklaces," He held it up and walked closer to Lance intent to show it.

Lance pulled his jowls back and hunched his shoulders aggressively. Keith was oblivious to the gesture. Hunk came up beside Lance and Katie finally saw.

"Keith, STOP!" They hopped down quickly and grabbed Keith's arm to pull him back a bit. Sure they risked being that close too, but they could communicate with Keith at the moment. "I guess you don't know. Silver hurts. We cannot touch the metal. Silver coins, jewelry, anything made with silver. Even a trace can be irritating."

"It does? I-oh I'm sorry," Keith looked back at Lance and since apologizing has relaxed, but the fact that Keith is still holding them is off putting.

"Wow, good eye. It's rare for pups to be out this far, but still, good they didn't find it." They'd have received a nasty burn. Katie was relieved. "Put that in your pocket and we'll carry it back and dispose of it."

Keith did that and cautiously approached Lance again. His ears were flattened back but Lance allowed Keith to climb back onto his back. They continued on, and didn't find anything else. Nor had any issues. Keith tried to pay attention to specific trees or landmarks along the way so if he was ever out here by himself he'd be able to find his way back. The full border took two hours to complete and by then Lance was getting bored. He would randomly hop to the sides or jog up to be beside Hunk and nip at his jaw, or shoulder. Keith thought Lance was trying to eat Katie at one point. They kicked him in the nose.

When Keith got a nose full of wolf scent, he realized they were heading back to the houses. Hunk began to jog a bit now, getting distance and Keith got worried. What would Lance _do_? He got his answer. Lance broke into a sprint and he was straight behind Hunk, so close to Hunk that Keith thought there was no way he'd remain on the wolf if they collided. However, that didn't happen, Keith felt a build up of tension in Lance before the lighter brown wolf leaped right over Hunk.

Keith exclaimed in surprise, "Whoa!" And he laughed to ease his nerves at the fact Lance actually succeeded in the jump, and then gripped tight when Lance burst forth faster. Keith wasn't even running but his heart began to race, and his eyes squinted to deal with wind force. But it was an exhilarating feeling to move at this speed. Lance ran faster than Keith --at least in this form. Keith couldn't see very well but Lance seemed to be just running. Right... at... a hut!? Wait, what!

"L-Lance?! LANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Keith had no clue and hoped Lance would turn or... Wait, he jumped over Hunk before? right, but a hut? One this big?

"LANCE!"

Too late. Keith shut his eyes but Lance went low, his hind legs curled right up under him and his torso shot vertical. Keith was pressed into Lance's shoulders and his gripped made his knuckles turn white because that's all that kept him on Lance's back. No way! Keith dared to look and he looked down first, yup, the ground, and up? The night sky amid Lance's chestnut fur. Lance's front legs were up and reaching for the roof of the hut, they connected and he leaned his head forward to pull the rest of his body over it.

Front legs pulled down and met with his hind legs which propelled him over the peak of the hut. He raised his front legs as high as they could go and for as long as possible right past the other side before extending them to the ground. Lance tucked his hind legs in over he was clear of the peak and then landed with ease keeping momentum and continued to run. Keith looked back, Lance just jumped a house!! Shit! Keith looked ahead now and the adrenaline bug just bit him. It had been incredible despite being scary at first.

He whined, "Aaaw!" when Lance slowed and came to a stop. Keith could feel Lance's breathing, his panting was heavy and his tongue stuck out clearly proud of himself. Oh, this was their hut. Lance laid down and Keith slide off. "Lance... That was incredible!" Keith saw Lance's tail wag.

Hunk finally came up at his leisurely trot before letting Katie off.

"Lance wants to know if you had fun, we do too." Katie was grinning, ah seems Keith has a case of the Lance Adrenaline. Well, it is contagious.

"Did you see?! He jumped over a house!" Keith didn't really enjoy the patrol but had no idea this was a regular occurrence. To Keith it was the greatest thing that's happened since he arrived.

"He does that. Yeah, but if it's your first time seeing it, then I guess you're pretty excited." Katie chuckled. "It took him a few tries actually to be able to do that, y'know?"

"Really? Well, it's still cool!" Keith looked at Lance with the compliment because he really was impressed by the feat. Lance moved closer, his nose a foot or two from Keith and then Lance licked Keith from toe to head. "Bwwwarg?! What, aaaack, yuck, you licked me?!"

Hunk began to snicker and Katie was howling with laughter now as Lance stood up with a smug smirk that even Keith could see.

"What gives?!"

"He- he, haha, oh man that's too funny! He was just happy you liked riding on him," Katie finally offered an explanation once they had calmed down enough to breathe long enough to talk.

"Yeah, well lick me again and I'll never ride on you got it?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this much delayed installment, and leave a comment!


	5. To the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a ride into town for some errands on the Lance-mobile. He's constantly exposed to new things regarding the wolves, how does he take it?

**_"Yeah, well lick me again and I'll never ride on you got it?!"_ **

Lance was sitting outside his hut with those words echoing in his mind. He was very tempted to lick Keith again, he got so angry and it was such a harmless gesture. It was a friendly thing really, so Keith should be honored to be licked by a werewolf. His tail swished lazily but he was amused his head turning at every little sound he heard. He was restless. Lance did just sprint and jump so he's still excited, Keith should hurry up! Keith was changing, and possibly showering. _Yes, Keith is showering_ , Lance can hear the shower and smell shampoo. _Hurry up Keith!_ Lance knew the vampire couldn't hear him but still! _Hurry_!

Lance laid down for all of two minutes before he jumped to his feet again and his tail wagged vigorously creating wind that swayed the grass behind him. _Keith was out_! Keith was wary though. He saw the big chestnut wolf and tensed, since he didn't know what posture meant. Lance had his butt way in the air, tail wagging about, while his shoulders were low and his front legs outstretched towards Keith. Other wolves would know Lance wanted to play. Keith, though, did not and he was hesitant to see Lance's tongue sticking out again. Keith **did not** want to be licked.

"Uh, what's with you?"

Lance edged forward ever so slightly and then his hips dropped down again. He gave a short gruff wanting Keith to get on his back again and then a whine when the vampire didn't move a muscle. It would be so much easier if Keith could use telepathy. Lance tried something else. He shook his head and then lowered it to the ground as well and his tail also stopped moved. He stared directly at Keith and _willed_ the vampire onto his back.

The calmer Lance was seemed to make a difference, Keith was understanding that Lance wanted something from him but he wasn't sure what. Keith did take a step or two forward now and all he got from Lance was that his ears seemed to relax. Keith reached Lance's side and still the wolf did nothing, so Keith climbed up as he's done before and settled on Lance's back.

Lance's tail wagged now, slowly though and Keith took that as a sign that he had guess right somehow.

"You are going to give me a ride?" Keith asked and Lance lifted his head, turned it so Keith could see his eye. Their gaze met and Lance nodded. "Oh... Okay... Sure..." It seemed fun, and he could admit it was a nice way to travel.

Lance stood in a swift motion and then sniffed, where should he go though? No point in asking Keith so Lance simply started walking. He didn't have a plan so when he got to an obstacle he turned left, or right, and simply repeated this. Lance paused all of a sudden, his ears perked and his head rose as if he heard something, and he did, through the telepathic link that is. So no matter how hard Keith strained his listening to try and figure out what Lance heard he couldn't.

"Whoa!" Lance suddenly turned right around and he jogged back to his hut and sat turn looking at Keith as best he could. They stared at each other for a while before Keith just let go and he slid down Lance's back. He stepped back and when Lance began to shrink, **oh no**! Keith closed and covered his eyes with his hands. Not this again!

"I'll be back," Lance's voice and then the door to the hut. But Keith didn't dare open his eyes until he heard it was safe or Lance was in his wolf form again. So he stood there, covering his eyes. He had no concept of the passage of time so he didn't know that Lance was gone for just over ten minutes. Or see that Lance rolled his eyes.

"I'm dressed," Lance tapped his shoulder and Keith opened those violet eyes again. They really did look nice at night. "Lucky you Keith, we're going grocery shopping!"

"What? We're doing... where do we grocery shop?" Keith was so confused since the casual way Lance told him he was perplexed by the idea of it. Wolves didn't grow anything? Keith thought he saw a garden from the kitchen, but was that not everything then?

"The twenty-four hour mart... in the city," Lance raised a brow thinking that it should be obvious, "Hifumi needs some things he can't grow in the garden. Mainly meat." Meat they don't hunt around here either.

"And for this trip, we'll need the list from the chef, and a harness," The harness was specially designed for wolves. Not only were there cargo spaces but they had lights. Wolves were bigger than most cars after all, so they've been instructed to follow driving laws when in the city to get around. As there is also a designated wolf lane for busier streets.

Lance led Keith into the main mansion, first to get the list, which was modified since Keith couldn't handle bringing back pork. Pigs couldn't be hunted in this region since they weren't present and it is illegal for Wolves to hunt livestock. Now out the kitchen across to the other side of furniture. In one of the boxes Lance found a harness big enough for him. He'd need help getting it on, and asked Hunk and Katie to assist. They'd also have to tell Keith how to activate the turn signals. Plus getting his clothes packed away.

Lance and Keith headed back outside and Hunk was outside the changing hut waiting already.

"Where's Katie?" Lance asked

"They'll be along shortly." Hunk replied, and the two wolves disappeared into the human door of the changing hut. Keith was left by himself and this awkward hunk of hardware.... Seriously, it was kind of heavy, and the way it was carelessly handed to him Keith was certain there was a knot in it or two.

In short time Hunk came back out with Lance's clothing folded neatly. The chestnut wolf stepped over the barricade. Still no Katie... Wait, there they are. They came over to Keith and helped him open up the harness. It was laid on the ground and Lance stepped into the loops he needed to. With clear directions from Katie the harness was fastened quickly, and Lance cooperated too, which smoothed things along.

The harness went around his neck, between his front legs splitting into  Y where the two straps met with another along Lance's side. The harness was loose around his hips but it did weigh on his tail where the signals lights were. It felt lopsided to Lance because his clothing was only on the left side.

"Okay, Lance will tell you which way he's turning with his ears. He'll fold them down, left or right, and what you have to do is push either this or that button." Katie explained once Keith had gotten settled onto Lance's back. "Give it a try. Watch Lance's ears."

Hunk was at the back to check that the lights worked. Lance's ears were both in a relaxed position and then his left one flattened as much as it could. Keith pressed the left button.

"Left!" Hunk confirmed that the light was working. "Right!" The same thing again but with the other ear. Oh good, the harness worked. It was up to the wolves to keep their harnesses in working order.

"Good, so you have the list and I assume Lance grabbed money--of course he didn't," Katie rolled their eyes hearing Lance through the link. "Hang on." Katie hopped down and went into the hut. They came back out with a zipped bag of cash. "Now that you have money you can go get the things the kooky chef needs."

 _Okay, so everyone thinks he's strange_... That was a relief to Keith, it wasn't just him. Keith nodded but Katie had more to say, "Don't be too nervous, Lance has gone into the city many times so trust that he knows what to do. Just remember to signal." Keith nodded again. He leaned into Lance standing up this time and Lance stepped with each foot to get himself used to the harness again. It has been a while since he's worn one.

Lance still ran through the territory, faster than Keith expected with the harness on but the smell of the city was becoming stronger and the light from it was making the stars fade. The noise level increased drastically too, Keith didn't like it. But the overall trip into the city took forty minutes. Lance headed for a sign and passed under it.

**_Wolf Entrance_ **

A specific entry point to the city for the large canine... Keith was amazed by all this, the humans were putting up with their existence. Up ahead though there was a barricade arm down and a booth at the average height of a wolf, for Lance it was perfect. Lance stopped and turned his head to look at the booth. Keith would have to do the talking but no one warned him about this.

"Lance?"

"Sir. _Sir_? What are you doing on that Wolf?" The attendant questioned really hard when he realized that a vampire was on a wolf. This being the strangest thing he's encountered working with the supernatural.

"Huh? Me, oh. uh we're doing groceries." Keith replied, finding it odd that wolves had to declare why they were entering the city, no wonder a wolf couldn't do it alone.

There was a long silence broken up by some clicking on a computer and then the arm raised, "Okay. Ride carefully." But that shouldn't be an issue this time of night. Streets were usually pretty empty. Lance moved forward and the arm came down behind him. This would be a story the guard gets to tell to his superiors.

Keith had glanced back, sort of hoping to see another wolf enter after them so he could watch the interaction one more time but of course no one else came. His focus went forward as Lance picked up speed into a light jog. Now the city became apparent. Street lights and the buzz from the late night crowd but other than the warmth of the city it was pretty deserted. Humans are asleep by this time usually. Any that weren't stared at Lance and Keith and pointed.

Keith could hear snapping of shutters, humans pulling out their phones and taking pictures. He was looking around and not where he should be so when Lance turned he wasn't ready for it. Nobody was around so the signals probably weren't necessary, but it should be good practice to use them.

"Whoa! Oh uh, right... Right, you turned, I, uh... I'll pay attention then," Keith stared ahead, focused on Lance's ears. His reactions were slow but he was getting the hang of it and good because there was a few others around the closer they got to the market. Mainly nocturnal creatures, and maybe some humans working there.

Keith used the signals as Lance walked right into the parking lot and sat down for Keith to slide off the back. The vampire did and no sooner had Keith's feet touched ground that Lance's frame shrank. Damnit, he wasn't quick enough! Keith covered his eyes only after briefly glancing a bit of Lance's tanned back.

"Warn me will you!?"

"How?" Lance rolled his eyes, now annoyed by Keith's reactions instead of finding them endearing. Lance walked to the pocket with his clothes, the list, and money. He dressed quickly and tapped Keith, "Whatever, let's get this over with." Lance was in a bitter mood despite his running about earlier, normally his trips to the city are fill with conversation and mocking the humans he sees on the way but not tonight. Tonight was absolute silence.

"We just leave the harness here?"

"Yeah, after we're done I'll tell you how to put it back on." Lance began to walk to the doors and Keith followed. Inside it was like any other supermarket, except for fairies flying between aisles or the two ghouls tasting a sample of coffee.

"Wait up," Keith saw the back of Lance's head get smaller and he ran to catch up. Lance had a basket and read it over, ignoring Keith completely. "What's first? Oi, Lance, hey talk to me."

Nothing. Keith grabbed his arm then and forced Lance to turn at least a little, "What gives Lance?"

"Nothing, I just want to get this done quick so I can go back sooner." Lance stated in a dull tone. "Besides, I don't know how urgent these need to be done." While Hifumi seemed to be able to cook at lightning speed he cannot conjure ingredients from nowhere so he needs these groceries delivered promptly.

 _"Yeah, so let me help,"_ Keith restated. "It'll go faster if we each get half the items."  

"Or it'll take longer while I have to wander through the aisles looking for items **and** you," Lance pointed out, "I take it you've never been in the city before, let alone this particular market. So you probably don't know where anything is."

Keith's grip tightened irked by the truth of Lance's words. He's never left the coven much, and any time he did he was never by himself. No, Shiro was with him and there was strict rules.

"What of it? I'm in the pack to learn, so let me help," Keith repeated.

"Fine, just let go of my arm." Lance didn't show it, but Keith's grip was stronger than he found comfortable. It kind of hurt. Lance took the list and when his arm was free ripped it carefully. "Find these things."

"Thank you." Keith took it and went back for a basket of his own before going a different direction. Lance watched him walk down aisle 4 and then come out of aisle 6 with nothing in his basket to show for his efforts. Lance sighed a bit and simply continued on his path to the produce section.

What could have taken Lance twenty minutes took almost double that --as predicted-- by Keith getting lost or picking out the wrong thing. After paying and getting things bagged, Lance walked out to the harness. He clearly explained to Keith how to fasten the straps around his shoulders and tail, and where to store his clothing. Which he began to remove once the groceries were loaded into the bags.

Once again, Keith closed his eyes, covered them with his hands _and_ turned around. His heart leapt into his throat when Lance nudged his cold wet nose against his back. "Ready? Okay...." Keith peeked carefully and saw the chestnut of Lance's fur in the lights. He did exactly as Lance said and climbed onto his back. Lance adjusted himself again under the weight of the groceries before flicking both ears to remind Keith to pay attention to those.

Right. Oh yeah, that thing he forgot... Keith didn't this time though, however he clicked Left when he meant to click Right. And vice versa again when they were actually on the street and Lance was in front of a human car.

"Learn to drive!"

Keith heard the human. _This is my first time_! Keith wanted to yell that back, but he was told not to get into fights with humans. It really wasn't a fair fight. So he just hunched his shoulders and focused on not making another mistake. None were made and they walked by that booth again. The guard waved at them before Lance broke into a run to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, i'll read anything at all.


	6. Return from the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance return from their shopping trip and Keith opens his big mouth. Then Lance disappears, so how is a game of hide and seek going to help find Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter has hit. So that deters me from walking outside, still, today I managed it and hammered out this chapter for you. Enjoy! I can't wait for Chinooks.

Keith was worried that this would ruin the groceries. Lance can run pretty fast, even though it is a smooth ride. Still... The worry was pushed to the back of his mind as Keith felt the wind through his hair and the sky return to its starry glory with the city fading into the distance behind them. Riding was fun. Keith didn't like the city he decided. It was crowded and loud and humans were weird. The coven was crowded too but everyone was a vampire, so there was understanding there. No, Keith did not like the city.

Keith gripped Lance's fur as the forest was upon them, he laid close against Lance's shoulders and bobbed his head in the direction of Lance's turns. He was getting used to riding now, but he's only ridden Lance and he has a feeling all wolves are very different from each other. Lance's pace slowed down when the trees got thicker, Keith could tell and he raised his head a bit too in order to see over Lance's head.

Visually Keith was getting used to all the trees and where they were within the territory but it was still an overload of fur and wolf smell. Hard to get used to that, but wolves have stronger sense of smell so this must be worse for them right? Or, what about Lance, and that.... other wolf.. The one that now lives in the coven, Keith forgot her name. It was Satsuki, good try Keith.

But as they were returning to the chatter of the wolves in the clearing Keith felt small again. The only vampire in the pack and he's doing errands... Weird, but it was kinda fun. The pack, Keith was learning, really seemed more like a huge family. Everyone looked out for each other, despite the strict hierarchy of power that starts at the Alpha down. But without that Keith supposed there would be too many wolves trying to run things. That can be chaotic.

Lance strode over to the mansion and laid down. Keith climbed down and then unhooked the harness getting a throaty yelp when he snagged some fur in the clasp. "Oops. sorry... But your fur was in the way." The fur made it harder to see exactly what he was doing.

"Why don't you trim it?" Lance snorted at the question but Keith didn't realize that the comment made Lance upset. When the harness finally fell, Lance shifted forms immediately.

"Trim my fur?" He repeated offended while walking close to Keith, "Why don't we shave it all off and give me a poodle cut?! Why not just call me a greyhound and have me run laps chasing a dumb mechanical rabbit?! Huh? Give me a cut, he says, ridiculous!"

Lance went and grabbed his clothing then put it on and walked off leaving a dumbfounded vampire beet red from being yelled at by a naked Lance. Uh, what just happened?

Keith blinked and slowly processed all that had transpired. Now he understood Lance was upset for _some_ reason though. All he suggested was a haircut for Lance and yet he went off about greyhounds and poodles? It was very confusing to Keith because he didn't know _what happened to Lance_. And now he's left here, alone, to bring the  groceries to the chef _and_ put away the harness? By himself?!

All right then. Keith took all the groceries from the pockets on the harness and brought them inside.

"Hey, uh.... Hifumi, right? I'm back. Lance kinda.... wandered off." Keith was awkward with this.

"Oh good, set them on that table and I have good news, a delivery of blood has been brought in. There's blood for you to drink Keith." Hifumi was as calm as ever and pointed to where he wanted the bags and then to a small box.

"Oh? Really, that's good, and a relief, do you mind storing them in the fridge?" Keith liked them cool. And they won't congeal if they're too cold. Though they might in the freezer but Keith didn't say that.

"I can." Hifumi said slowly as he was simply mentally rearranging the fridge to figure out a place to put the blood. Keith seemed worried by the pause but he didn't have anything to worry about. Sometimes Hifumi was as creepy and cryptic as possible.

"Thanks, and then the harness just goes back where I found it?"

"Yes," Hifumi responded normally because he also knew the times to be creepy.

With that knowledge Keith seemed to relax and once he got the harness put back where they had gotten it, he returned to the kitchen to find the groceries put away and even the blood too except for one packet. Did Hifumi knew he wanted one? That was...unsettling... But the man does have a strange insight to food that is beyond comprehension.

Keith picked up the packet and then squeezed the bottom making an air pocket form at the top where he pierced the membrane with his fangs. He squeezed harder forcing the red liquid up so he could drink. Then his head tilted back to let gravity drain the rest drain into his mouth.

"They provided a disposal container too," Hifumi spoke calmly when Keith had finished and even before Keith was looking for a spot to throw out the empty packet. Ah, Keith followed his finger and saw the familiar metal canister for used packets. On the next delivery, they'll pick up this canister and count how quickly Keith goes through packets.

"Thanks." Keith said with relief and he dropped it into the metal bin. His skin didn't look as pale anymore. Keith went back outside and tried to find someone else to talk to since Lance ditched him. Maybe Hunk or Katie had answers to what caused that outburst of Lance's? He set off aimlessly to try and find them.

Keith was having no luck... He wandered, weaved through the smaller huts trying to find those two and got nothing. He didn't know how to specifically reach them and he didn't want to approach a naked wolf to ask them to call Katie or Hunk for him, no... So Keith walked around for the remainder of the night. He was forced to quit when the sky began to get lighter, the thick forest surrounding the huts provided a buffer so Keith could get back to his room before the sun was high enough to actually hurt him.

He got to the room safely and slept, Lance's outburst making his sleep restless.

 

* * *

 

The following evening Keith woke when the sun went down, the second it disappeared beyond the horizon and he got out of bed determined to find Katie and Hunk this time. Keith showered, dressed, went for another blood packet and then went back to find those two were already gone... He thought he was quick enough in the beginning of the evening to not miss them and he missed them!

Well, great... Back to wandering about. Keith sighed and he didn't really want to since this wasted time but he didn't have another choice. At least on this mission of sorts, the sight of naked wolves didn't affect him like it did in the past. And none of the naked wolves were Hunk or Katie. He would have recognized them --with or without clothing.

Keith stopped for a light lunch, Hifumi made him a sandwich, before he returned to walking without any idea what he's doing. No luck this night it seemed. Not only did he not find Katie or Hunk, he hasn't seen Lance since yesterday either. Another night of no success. Keith retired into his bed more determined than ever to find those two tomorrow night.

When the sun set again, he did the same routine only faster getting blood to have the energy to walk as much as he did last night. Except when he was heading back to the hut he slept in after getting his blood he saw Katie and Hunk waiting for him. Well, they were outside, so Keith didn't know if they were waiting for him specifically or not.

"Yo~" Katie grinned when Keith got closer. Yup, they were waiting for him.

"Hey, I was looking for you guys..." Keith started with that immediately.

"Really? You probably could have gotten someone to call for us." They blinked, grin falling hearing a small sense of urgency in Keith's tone. Katie looked to Hunk and then back at Keith, "Does it have anything to do with why Lance skipped dinner?"

Lance was hardly one to skip a meal and since no one has seen him since his outburst at Keith, it's sort of been a back-burner question for everyone in the pack.

"He skipped dinner? Wait, so no one has seen him last night?" Keith had no idea.

"Nope. Which is what brings us to you. According to others, you and him returned from groceries and then he just vanished." Katie adjusted their glasses.

"Yes! Okay, so first of all, what is his problem with me?! First he wouldn't let me help with the shopping then when he does, Lance makes it sound like it's the worst thing in the world!" Keith rambled having the need to unleash his stress. Katie and Hunk exchanged a look, Hunk asking through the link, _shouldn't we ask him to get to the point?_ And Katie responding with _No, no, just let him get it out_.

"So once we do finish the shopping, which probably took twice as long as Lance predicted, we get everything packed up. The harness is so hard to put on by yourself, do you guys think that too? Anyway, if it wasn't for the fact I actually enjoy riding the shopping trip would have been the worst thing I've done in my life. When we get back and I'm unhooking the harness I rip some fur out of his chest!"

"That can be a bit painful," Hunk interjected with some insight to Lance's behavior, or some reason.

"It can't be worse than pulling hair out of your head?" Keith didn't think it was enough to cause that outburst. "But then I suggested he get a trim so it's not as long. Seriously, though, his fur is pretty long, even for a wolf I think it's too long."

Ah. _that's what it was._ Both Katie and Hunk's eyes went wide and then nodded with understanding now. They knew the issue that caused Lance to blow up at Keith, but Lance also overreacted to something so simple and harmless.

"Lance keeps his fur long to help keep his identity as a wolf." Hunk said then, which just made Keith look confused.

"Why would he need to do that, I mean, it's pretty obvious he's a wolf, right?" Keith didn't understand and unless he asked Lance himself he wouldn't know.

"You'll just have to ask Lance yourself," Katie said, "But in the meantime while he's brooding come play with us Keith!"

"But what about Lance?" Keith raised a brow at how little they seemed to care about Lance's temper tantrum... Or was it best to let him have it?

"He needs some time to calm down. He should be back in a couple days or so." Hunk assured him and then suggested hide and seek.

"Won't you just be able to smell where we're hiding?" Keith questioned.

"Not if we play near the bog," Hunk said. The bog was a swampy area that wolves played around but never in. There was a strong odor that came from the water and it stuck in fur _for days_. "The bog really messes with our sense of smell so it'll be a fair game."

"Cool, I'll ask around to see who wants to join us." Katie said and went silent staring upwards. Keith would never get used to that. How the wolves just _stared_ into nothing while talking to each other. "All right, Allura will even join us!" And others. Katie told Keith to follow them and they headed to the mansion where a large white-silver wolf was sitting out front.

"Whoa... who's that?" Keith asked before his brain could piece it together.

"That's Allura silly," Katie snickered, "She's pretty impressive, huh? She's not the biggest wolf in the pack but you _don't_ mess with her. Right, she says climb on and she'll take us over to the bog." There was already someone on top of her back with an armful of clothes. Hunk helped Keith up and then Katie climbed on last. Allura stood and began to walk towards the bog.

Wow... Her fur is so soft! Keith kept running his fingers along the fur he could touch not paying attention to where they're going. He did glance up though and saw another couple wolves with about four more on their backs. The ages ranged from pups to adults. The others joined up with Allura walking ahead of her. Oh... Keith thought the Alpha would always be in the lead but maybe that's for something different? He has so much to learn.

Keith could tell they were getting closer to the bog, as this rancid smell wrinkled his nose. Suddenly the wolf smell was completely washed over and all that was left was the smell of rotten fish and eggs mixed with algae. Keith got down with everyone else and closed his eyes. Allura and the other two wolves changed forms and dressed.

"All right, every one here's the rules: No going in the water, human form only, a play area of forty metre radius from the pond," Allura explained with a gentle but commanding tone. "Now, I'll go first, and the last person I find will be it next, understood?" There were nods all around, even from Keith and she began to count. She cut off the telepathic link from herself and all the other wolves playing the game. The rest of the pack would still be able to communicate, just not the wolves playing this game presently.

Everyone began to scramble away. Keith included, he ran for a good spot he thought he spied on the way in. On two legs, Keith was faster at running than the wolves he noted and got to a thick tree first. He climbed right up and got into a branch with thick leaves.

Allura began to count louder when there was twenty seconds left on her time. Everyone had ninety seconds to hide and soon she called out.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you've read and enjoyed. thanks and much love from me~


	7. Seeking and Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns social skills, chats with a wolf and finds out Lance is a sore loser.

Everyone scrambled then. Keith blinked unprepared but then he too followed after Katie. He could easily keep up but then again they were small and it seemed vampires were faster on two legs than wolves. He soon overtook Katie and was now searching for a place to hide. _No_ _water_. So that means trees were safe, and Keith climbed up a thick on.

He went high passing a few young adult wolves on the way. Keith didn't even know they were there even though they were so close, the bog really blocks smell... Keith stopped on a branch and laid on his stomach on it, his choice in darker clothing might help him blend in with the dark bark of this tree.

_Ready or not, here I come!_

She hadn't yelled but Allura could be heard from where Keith was hiding and probably as far as they were allowed to hide. Keith was only becoming more convinced why she was the alpha now. From where he was he had a decent view and spotted Allura a few metres away, then she circled to his tree.

"Maple, Nancy, Victor, oh, and Keith~" Every one of them! Allura called out their names and one by one they hopped down. Keith included. "Right, so head back to the start position, I shouldn't be too long finding the others."

"No fair! She's too good at this!" Maple, a pup, complained but her older brother Victor picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"She is the best at this game. Then again Allura has to keep track of each and every one of us," Victor chuckled getting a delighted squeak from Maple to be picked up.

"Still, she should go easy on me." Maple pouted though.

"Do you have a question Mr. Keith?" Victor felt the vampire stare for some time now, since they all got out of the tree.

"Uh.... O-oops, sorry, I --yeah, I have a lot honestly, but..." He doubted a game of hide 'n seek was the best time to ask them.

"Do you play games Keith?!" Maple interrupted first, "We play all the time!" All the pups do at least, they build their social skills this way.

"Ah, no.... The coven is full of old vampires that are stubborn." Keith spent many days and sometimes months bored. Keith frowned at that because since he came to the pack he felt like he missed out on a lot of things growing up. Then again he would also miss out on the human life he had.

"Really? That's boring!" Maple huffed and plopped her chin on Victor's head.

"Well, here you'll able to join in many games." Victor assured him, "Plus it's a way to keep the pups entertained and use up their energy."

"Yeah I am aware of how energetic they are." Keith nodded. He continued to talk to Victor as wolves in small batches were found and walked back up to the starting point. Keith learned that even pups would be affected by the Full Moon. Maple, in particular had a story about the last full moon where she caught a squirrel, pride beaming from her smile.

Keith's attention was drawn over when he spotted Allura and... _Lance_?

"All right everyone, Lance has decided to join us, and so he'll be 'it' this round. I've told him the rules, so ready, set, go!"

Again a scramble of wolves, and then Keith, running through the thick underbrush near the pond. He thought that running close to it would make him impossible to find as he tracks some of the foul smell with him to hide his scent better.

Lance stood, eyes closed, and counting. He got loud near the end and called out, "Here I come!" Lance looked slowly in every direction first before he blinked. _Someone_ was that way. It was strange... Lance was confused that he could _smell_ someone in the Bog. A place with such a deterring odor yet he could find someone. He walked and followed ignoring obvious footprints in mud. Every inhale he took of this strange yet pleasant aroma caused his heart to skip a beat and he felt hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Each step closer brought him a great sense of happiness Lance has never felt before. He walked slowly becoming less and less aware of his surroundings until he found the source. Lance had to climb part way up a tree but he came face to face with Keith, whom had not been expecting him to appear like that so he got startled.

"Wha! Quiznak Lance!" Keith had been properly spooked, his heart raced and his breathing was rapid. All of which Lance was very attuned to. He could hear Keith's heart beat more than usual for a vampire and his breathing sounded like a hurricane.

"Uh, I found you." Lance just said instead in a plain tone still highly confused, and more so with the recent development of being hyper aware of Keith suddenly.

"No kidding, did you peek?" Keith accused him then as he hopped down from the tree.

"No... I just found you first..." Lance didn't understand it at all. He climbed down slowly watching Keith head back to the starting position and with that his acuity to Keith disappeared too. The smell of the bog returned and it was unpleasant to his nostrils. The putrid aroma of fungus and mold. Lance went about finding everyone but Katie. They were really good at the hiding part.

"Okay Katie, come on!" Lance was getting frustrated at them, since it's been twenty minutes on this hunt for one wolf and only one wolf. _Katie_. "I'm sure everyone wants to play again so come out!" They do this every time it is Lance's turn to be 'it' in this game.

"Katie! Damnit, Katie!" The chestnut wolf was getting blind in his anger. Katie had indeed come out of her spot but not completely out into the open so they were still somewhat hidden, but visible from the starting point.

During the game no one could use telepathy, or Lance would hear Katie's snarky remarks, so the others couldn't tell Lance where they were hidden. Nope, this was all Lance and he was doing badly. Daring to move now, Katie glanced quickly for Lance and seeing the coast clear, they hopped out completely and darted for the start position. Katie went straight for the vampire and hid behind Keith.

Knowing this game of theirs, Allura came up and stood beside Keith, her long hair providing extra cover for Katie. They snickered which went unheard under Lance's cursing.

Another ten minutes of searching and Lance wandered back to the start position, "Hopeless! They're probably hiding under a rock on the very outer limit of the play area! If I transformed I'd probably be able to find them!"

"But I'm here." Katie retorted, rolling their eyes. Many pups laughed, Allura looked innocent as to what the ploy was. Keith was confused, but he was amused by the outrage on Lance's face right now.

" _Katie you did **not**_ just do that you little shit," Lance stomped over now and walked around Allura coming face to glasses with a smirking tiny wolf.

"I just did~" They had their arms crossed and smirking in victory. "One... Two... Three..." The argument ended when they began counting and wolves fled to hide. Lance glared for all of twenty seconds at them, they didn't break eye contact, but Katie did close their eyes when Lance finally admitted defeat silently and ran to hide as well.

As payback, Katie found Lance first, and even though they came across Keith in his poor choice of spots, Katie came back for Keith last on purpose. The vampire needed a turn.

* * *

Many rounds later, though the number of wolves participating shrank over time due to hunger or short attention span, Allura did officially call it a night. The sun was two hours away so they should all head back and eat before it's dawn, Keith especially. Whom, in surprise had a great deal of fun. Hiding was one thing but he was very happy with his success in finding all of the wolves too. Keith found Katie a lot faster than Lance had before finding the chestnut wolf himself, and found Allura last.

Keith once more rode on Allura's back between Katie behind him and Lance in front of him, he got to touch her soft fur again. The return trip seemed shorter after a night of playing, Keith noting Lance's head bob forward a lot. Had he not slept? Weird... But then again, Lance had disappeared, oh yeah and Keith still has no idea why! Nor did he have any idea how to bring that up. From how Hunk and Katie realized and talked about it, there must be something personal going on with Lance.

Back outside the changing hut, Katie reached around and poked Lance's spleen, which definitely woke him and everyone that was on a wolf slid off. Allura disappeared to change forms and before Keith could even think about food Katie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mansion.

"Let's go snag some food before he gets too busy!" Katie snapped, "Hurry up Lazy-Lance!"

"I'll eat tomorrow..." Lance yawned feeling safer to be drowsy without Katie there to poke him in the side, which mildly stings still, so _thanks Katie_.

"Fine, suit yourself!" They called back and were in the huge doors in no time. Keith finally matched their pace. "Just give Lance time." They said picking up on Keith's worry.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, I guess..." Keith simply agreed and when they got to the suddenly very noisy kitchen Katie found them a place to sit. Keith could see Hifumi working away on, he counted seven separate burners. Now he's starting two more?!

"Hey Hifumiiiii~ The usual?" Katie called out over the chatter, which has died a bit in volume, and the mysterious chef nodded his acknowledgement of hearing them. Others in the kitchen got their food first before Hifumi brought over _Japchae_ for Keith and a pasta dish with strawberries and peanuts with many other flavors for Katie. Keith blinked, oh he kind of really wanted this dish... Been craving it...

"Where is Lance?" Hifumi asked calmly.

"He said he'll eat tomorrow, he's still sulking I think," Katie responded and Hifumi just nodded going to the fourth burner from the left to turn that off. That must have been for Lance then, Keith decided.

"I see," A simple response and Hifumi simply smiled before turning his attention back to his burners. Keith _still_ finds that smile creepy. Maybe it was intentional? Nevertheless, it didn't disrupt Keith's appetite because the smell of his food made him realize how hungry he is. He ate with gusto surprised that Hifumi put some blood from a packet into the sauce. Good, since he'd need the blood after being that active all evening. Katie's dish also smelled appetizing, probably the garlic Hifumi added.

After eating Keith brought his dish over to where it belonged and washed his and Katie's for them too. Next it was time to leave the crowded kitchen and head outside for the rest of the evening.

"Hey, did Hifumi put blood in your food?" Katie asked.

"He did," Keith nodded.

"Wow, I'm really impressed! I could smell a hint of it, but it was masked really well!" Katie praised, "He's a good guy and really skilled. We were all kind of hesitant when he first came to the pack, but now we'd all defend him."

"Really? Did he just wander into the territory and you adopted him?" Keith raised a brow. Katie blinked, looked at Keith and then burst with laughter.

"No! Ha-ha, oh nothing like that, hilarious though! He's the mate of one of our Beta's! Adopted him," Katie repeated high amused by Keith's thinking.

"Yeah, I guess that seems ridiculous," Keith chuckled, infected by Katie's laughter and now seeing the amusement of his own statement.

"Oh man, that is truly great!" They were planning to tell Hifumi that theory too. Hifumi wouldn't be offended of course, and Katie pushed now for sleep. It has been a long and fun-filled night, "You must be tired Keith."

"Yeah, I suppose I am. I want to wander a bit, but I'll definitely get to my room before sunrise." Keith smiled in assurance and then waved bye for now. He didn't like to sleep right after eating so Keith began to circle around the mansion for starters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will start with a bit of Lance's perspective overlapping with a bit of the last of this chapter. 
> 
> Please comment if you've read and leave your input. It motivates me to write more.


	8. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a past he wishes to forget, and unresolved issues with it. He doesn't see how his behavior affects others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of the long time between chapters, I was on holiday in New Zealand and didn't have time or means to write, plus no inspiration. Please read and comment!

_"Why don't you trim it?"_

**_"Why don't you trim it?"_ **

_Trim it..._

_Trim..._

_Yes Lance, that's what we'll do! In order to win you'll have to cut your fur! Here, I'll do it right now!_

 

Lance whined, sobbing, as he rubbed his paws over his ears as if trying to get rid of the memories that surfaced again. He thought they had been buried deep enough but that wasn't the case. He tried to not think about that time in his life, but it was hard. The scene was on repeat now in his mind.

A young chestnut pup, Lance, was forced to shift forms and his own mother took shears to his fur shaping it like a retriever. A common dog. A _pet_. And Lance was too powerless to stop this tragic fate. He did not want to compete in a human run and organized show for dogs. They're _WOLVES_!! But his mother made him. She wouldn't allow him to eat if he didn't do this. No, this was also punishment since Lance never listened to her orders. She didn't act like his mother so much as his alpha and Lance wanted a mother.

What was the worst was that Lance had won. He was best in show and came in first place in all the events. She was so proud of him! She made him enter more contests.

Lance wanted to cry, to howl, but he didn't. He kept this pain inside and he shifted down until he was naked in the grass where he did begin to sob. His nose was running more than his tears, grass was everywhere mixed with his fur and it stuck to his skin. Secluded from the pack too, since Lance cut the link to the other wolves he felt alone. And miserable. More miserable than he ever thought possible, why now? He's had moments of depression like this before but now it seemed absolutely unbearable. Something else was missing. Not wanting to feel this shitty anymore, Lance shifted back up to his wolf form and wandered back from his hiding spot. No one else in the pack knew this little thicket of forest existed, just Lance and it was his private space.

Lance made it back to the mansion in a little over an hour at a brisk walk. While his mind was still listening to that horrible memory he was trying to reach out too to others. Namely Hunk and Katie. A good scrap usually lifted his mood but they couldn't be reached. Same with Victor, Sally, and Mandy. And... Allura? Not only were they not reachable through telepathy, their scent seemed to vanish.

_The bog_.

Ah, Lance quickly grabbed some clothes and then he ran for the bog. It was a dead zone for smell and if no one can be reached by telepathy that means they're playing a game. Games helped Lance forget about the things that happened. Lance slowed down when he got closer and dressed before he crossed over into the play area. This place smelled as bad as the last time Lance was here, he braved it because he needed a mud bath. Something had gotten stuck in his fur and was beginning to make a nest. Allura ordered him to bath so whatever had burrowed in his fur didn't spread to the rest of the pack.

Oh, speaking of Allura. He found her wandering around calling out names. Hide 'n Seek. Makes sense now to play in the bog. Allura nodded a quick silent exchange that Lance could join the game and he followed her as she found the remaining hiding wolves.

Then it was his turn to find everyone.

~~~~~~

When the game ended Lance headed back with the pack, getting a ride with Allura but he went off again. He went straight to his room and went to sleep. He tried to anyway. Hiding away in his secret place Lance hadn't slept, not even during the day plagued by nightmares the entire time and suffering. There was some relief now to feel the link open to all wolves, and he closed his eyes hoping the chatter put him to sleep.

~~~~~~~

Lance opened his eyes next and they were fuzzy, everything was blurry, meaning he did actually sleep now. So that was good, he needed that and when he dragged himself out of his room to go get breakfast he recalled what had happened. Well, everything but the horrible nightmares, oh... He should explain to Keith but he didn't want to. Not yet. Not... in a long while anyway, Lance had taken a long time to open up to anyone else about this after all, so it'll take a reasonably longer time to open up to a _vampire_ about something like that.

Lance arrived to the kitchen and he was alone for a change, the sky was still a bit bright out so he was very early. No wonder he still feels sleepy. It's not even night yet.

"Good evening Lance," Hifumi greeted him.

"D... Do you ever sleep?" Lance asked sitting down and promptly setting his head down on the table. Hifumi was always alert and focused, Lance had no idea how he did it.

"Yes, I am only human after all."

"Debatable."

"I do sleep Lance, but that's not really why you're here, is it?" Hifumi shook his head and soon brought over a plate with something sweet on it. A dessert of Lance's preference, to which Lance raised his head and licked his lips. Lance skipped eating last night too, so this was very welcomed. He began to dig in once Hifumi let go of the plate.

"By the way, the full moon is approaching, so Allura wants every wolf to attend the meeting tomorrow night." Hifumi remembered and passed the message on to Lance.

"Hm? Oh yeah... that's in two weeks," Lance said with half his mouth full of dessert.

"Eleven days from now Lance." Hifumi corrected. The time Hifumi really had to prepare for. The full moon was a hunting expedition for the pack within the guidelines of what's acceptable to be hunted by the Hunter's Association. A time when wolf instincts are their strongest.

"Oh..." Lance's tone said it all. He had forgotten, _again_. "Right, well good thing you told me!" He tried to brush it off.

"Make sure you attend the meeting and actually count down the nights until the full moon, don't repeat what happened three years ago Lance." Hifumi warned him making Lance chuckled nervously.

"That could have happened to anyone," Lance defended though, pouting in offense to the reminder.

"Two years in a row?" Hifumi raised a brow in a perfectly skeptical arc.

" _Shut up_." Lance scowled and finished eating his dessert-breakfast. He stood, taking the plate to the cleaning station and washed it. There were consequences for not cleaning up after yourself in Hifumi's kitchen.

Lance left the mansion and went into the changing hut, leaving his clothes on a shelf and transformed. Lance was still hungry since the sugary dessert was only a craving that had been satisfied to make himself feel better. Maybe a deer? Or if Lance can find, a moose. Oh but the rule is to never hunt a moose solo.

[Hey Hunk! Katie! Wanna hunt a moose with me?!]

[Not today.]

[No.]

Hunk was gentle with his rejection, unlike Katie. Lance sighed, guess moose is out, so deer it is! Or whatever Lance can find. He sniffed the air hoping to find something, and when he did he let out a howl. _I am hunting!_ That's what he conveyed by the howl and he bolted towards his prey nearly running over wolves that were just waking up.  Lance barked his apology before he continued on, and thirty metres into the forest he found his quarry. A few hares to start with, then as Lance continued to hunt he came across a deer. A good chase. Lance had needed that too. As if nothing happened, Lance was running around like his usual self, full of energy and chipper, Lance came back to the main field and found some pups to play with too.   
  
When their mothers called them back Lance took a nap, waking when that strong scent from the bog arose. Lance raised his head, he remembered the scent led him to Keith, but was it actually Keith's smell? One way to find out. Lance paused, thinking if he should bring his clothing or not, yeah he should. Another wolf helped him get it all out before he carried the clothing to where he could smell Keith. By himself, in a tree of all things... Not an obstacle though, Lance shifted, dressed, and was up the tree in a matter of seconds.

"Keith?" Lance found him, and was on the branch below the vampire.

"Oh... Hey Lance. What are you doing here?" He didn't think wolves could climb trees, ah but maybe only in human form because humans can climb trees too.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lance countered, "May I come up?" Lance asked and when Keith nodded he hopped up to the same branch and sat with his legs dangling.

"So... you're here now..." Keith stated not sure how to proceed from here, since any conversation experience he had was with older vampires and their rules.

"Yup. I just got back from a light hunt, I was starving." Lance shrugged, "I also had dessert first~"

"Doesn't that ruin it?" Keith raised a brow.

"Nah! No way, in fact it was better. I needed the dessert to feel a little better, and then I realized how hungry I was. Don't skip meals for two days straight." Lance said.

"Noted, I mean, I already know that though..." Keith said back.

"Probably do, but still, take my friendly advice, okay?"

"Taken."

They smiled at each other for a brief second before Lance stared up. "Wow, you can see the stars tonight."

"Yeah, I-I wanted to study them... Katie lent me a book on--"

"Wait they did? You're super lucky, Katie never lets me borrow anything." Lance interrupted with his envy.

"Probably because you either don't return it, or it's in ruins when you do," Keith laughed remembering what Katie told him when he borrowed the book in the first place. "Anyway, it's on constellations, so I was seeing if I could spot any up there."

"Oh yeah? Any luck?" Lance asked.

"I think... I can make out Pegasus," Keith pointed where he thought the head of the flying horse was.

"You are probably right," Lance had no clue, he just saw stars. Keith laughed, "So you're no help! Ha-ha, oh boy, well guess I'll study hard and show them to you."

"That'd be cool." Lance didn't mind that and smiled at Keith. The smiled turned into a frown, then a scowl as a shiver slowly crawled through Lance's skin. From his toes up to his head, Lance felt on edge, his nose working overtime and his sense of preservation was strongly going into defense mode. A strangled growl came from Lance, this body cannot growl like his wolf form, there was a threat far away. Someone just entered the territory, and he didn't like them. He looked back up at Keith and the self-preservation he felt switched into protection. "Keith, you look like you've seen a ghost."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. Please leave your comments!


	9. Fear has a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect Keith, Lance does what he does best, stand up for others. And he stands up to the Alpha of all people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cliff hanger revealed!

Keith was white, paler than his usual pale-vampire skin, no this was fear-driven. Lance was suddenly very concerned about the vampire.

"Keith, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Hopefully Lance was convinced by the weak lie.

"Yeah, right. You're definitely not," Lance didn't believe it for a second. No one who was fine looked this terrified. Lance moved on the branch closer to Keith and he pulled Keith into a hug. His worry for the vampire made Lance want to protect Keith. "C-Can you sense the intruder?"

Keith just nodded, barely able to speak and he didn't even fight when Lance hugged him. It was just nice to not be alone when _he_ was around. Keith gripped Lance's jacket tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

[Allura?! What's going on, who's here? Wait, it's a Hunter isn't it! Why is there a Hunter here?!] Lance called out directly to the Alpha.

[He's here to see Keith. Please bring him.] Even through telepathy Lance could tell even Allura didn't like this. But he didn't know what to do suddenly. He couldn't bring Keith! That was about all Lance did know. He had to protect Keith.

[Lance. _Now_.] The order was solid, and was a blow that hurt more than Lance could explain.

"Keith... We gotta go..."

"No! Please, I don't want to." Keith's shoulders began to tremor in Lance's embrace, which added more agony to Lance's indecision. An order by the Alpha was given but Lance did not want to obey it.

[He won't budge. Why is he here to see Keith? Nothing has happened!] Lance asked.

_[Lance.]_

[No! If the Hunter wants to see Keith, we are three-hundred-sixty metres from the mansion!] Lance defied the order. He didn't care how badly he'd be punished for it. Keith was scared and Lance was not going to bring Keith to the thing causing him such fear. [In a tree!]

Silence. Allura must be talking to the hunter. Lance was able to move so he was resting against the trunk and still had Keith in his arms protectively, so much that Lance hadn't noticed that his claws extended slightly. Lance's canines were sharper than usual too. Lance waited to hear something back but it seemed he was in a world of just his own breathing.

They were coming. Allura and the Hunter. Lance tightened his grip a little on Keith and made that strange human-growl again. Keith whimpered lightly. He spotted Allura but the growl was directed to the Hunter. He had large ears, purple skin, and was the definition of evil. He was ruthless too.

"Lance, come down this instant." Allura ordered again, her voice was pleading though, for Lance to make this as easy as possible for everyone. The order wasn't to be mean, but to make Sendak go away faster. If they did what he said then he'd leave but instead Lance had to pull _this_! This wasn't typical behavior, Allura had been surprised when Lance refused her order.

"No. We're staying up here." Lance glared at the Hunter. He'd run with Keith if there was any more threat than this. "Unless he puts his weapons down."

"Ho, how bold~ A puppy is giving me orders? Very well, we'll do this your way." What Sendak did next unsettled Lance more. He raised his right arm to his left bicep. A click, twist, and then Sendak held forth his left arm and dropped it with a heavy thump to the ground. "Your condition is met. I am waiting for you to uphold your part."

"Wha-what business do you have with Keith?"

"Ah-ah, that's not the agreement. Come down, ask, and then I will answer." Sendak chided with a smirk that sliced through Lance's abdomen. Lance forced his eyes to look at Keith and he whispered.

"Keith... I'm here. I won't let go." He promised and as he began to move Keith tried to stay in the tree. It was a struggle to get Keith down from the tree and on the grass, but Lance did, and he stood between Keith and Sendak. "Now. What business do you have with Keith?!" Lance tried to sound intimidating but that caused Sendak's shoulder the merely shake in amusement.

"I am here to give an assessment of Keith-"

"One was already done by Thace!" Allura cut in. "He was there throughout this whole process, negotiating with my pack and Shiro's coven! He evaluated both Satsuki and Keith!"

"Oh please, that compassionate weakling," Sendak snorted, "He doesn't see all the dangers of a situation like this. The mental stress a wolf leaving it's pack faces, and the alienation of a vampire living with their enemy.

Thace's evaluation was put on review and I was sent to do another to compare the results. Step aside Lance."

"Never."

"Lance, please!" Allura had no idea where this defiance was coming from, and all for a vampire!

"In the face of fear, Sendak will only see what he wants to see. Keith is no threat to us." Lance spoke with confidence that he surprised Allura with it. Sendak's eyes fell upon the vampire making him jump and hide behind Lance more.

"Understood. If I may Allura," Sendak's tone suddenly changed, and he relaxed to show no threat but Lance was still on guard, "I would like to speak to who is in charge of meals. I want to ask that person how often Keith feeds."

"O-Of course... Back this way," Allura gestured back to the mansion, confused by the sudden change. Sendak picked up his arm again but simply carried it instead of reattaching it to show further that he wouldn't attack anyone in the pack.

Once the alpha and hunter disappeared from sight and Lance couldn't hear them anymore he turned around and hugged Keith tight, "I'm sorry. I'm going to let go."

"What?! Lance, _no_ don't-" But it was too late, Lance did and Keith was left arguing with a wolf. Lance got on the ground again and motioned for Keith to climb on. The vampire did not hesitate this time, and buried his face in Lance's fur. Other than feeling the wind and Lance's muscles, Keith could not see that they were running. Which direction, he did not know, he didn't care. How fast was not important either. Keith held on for dear life.

For how long Lance ran was a mystery too, but the wolf did eventually come to a stop. Lance lied down too, panting heavily from the sprint. Lance cut himself off again from the pack. Lance barked lightly to Keith, a warning, Lance was going to shift. The vampire wasn't moving. Lance rolled his eyes and shrank. Fur vanished, tail and ears gone, Lance was human form and Keith was clinging to him.

"You promised you wouldn't let go," The vampire whispered.

"You're right... I'm sorry Keith." Lance tried to turn, but Keith wouldn't let him. This is fine too, his fault. Lance did turn his hips though, bending his knees. Keith adjusted accordingly. Lance looked up, oh this was where he went. Lance did recognize the trees here as the ones on the other side of the border with the coven. Lance hadn't been thinking when he was running. Something else was guiding him. As curious as he was he didn't bother Keith. The vampire was still shaking.

Lance lay there with Keith clinging to him, running his fingers through Keith's hair he just realized, "Hey Keith. How do you keep your hair so soft? My fur can be so dry..."

There was no answer for a while before Keith turned his head and let out a sigh, ceasing his shaking. Keith finally opened his eyes and had a peek around then raised his head suddenly causing Lance to jump. "Why did you bring me to the coven?"

"Huh?" Well, he may never know now... Must be a vampire thing, because that jerk with white hair had smooth silky hair too. Lance blinked and looked in the direction Keith was looking catching the scent of approaching figures. Wolf. Vampire. He recognized both of them.

"Shiro!" Keith got up and he bolted to the leader, crashing into a hug.

If Lance had ears, they'd have fallen to the ground along with a whine. He moved to cover himself up a little better though, naked in the field wasn't how he intended to end up. Satsuki walked over and gave Lance something to wrap around his waist at least. He thanked her. He opened his link to her.

[Lance, what are you doing here?]

[The hunter Sendak came to the pack saying he needed to evaluate Keith. I don't see why, I mean Keith never hurt any of us. I doubt he could, he sucks at hide-n-seek, can't keep up with the pups, he hasn't ever spoken to any wolf either --come to think of it, Keith doesn't do a lot.]

[Lance, focus.... please. I don't need to know all that.] Satsuki stopped him, [Okay, Sendak was there. He could scare anyone.]

[I... uh, I kind of stood up to him.]

" _Shut_ up!" Oops that was out loud. [You did what?!]

[And I disobeyed Allura's orders.]

[Lance, you... Wow, why?]

[I don't know... I had just been talking to Keith when all of a sudden Sendak showed up.] Lance shrugged.

"Satsuki, Lance? You're welcome to came back to the main house too," Shiro spoke loud enough now to be heard, he had been trying to get their attention. The two wolves looked over, "We can get you some spare clothes Lance. I'm going to help Keith calm down."

Oh yeah. Lance recalled that Keith instantly went to Shiro and that was upsetting. He couldn't explain why, just that he didn't like it one bit. "Thanks, though I will give them back or they'll be ripped."

The four headed back together, Shiro had his arm around Keith's shoulder to comfort him and Lance was staring. Satsuki thought he was trying to split them apart with his eyes he was intently gazing at them. Satsuki nudged his side, nodding her head towards the Pack's territory telling Lance he should say something to Allura. He looked confused for half a second then his eyes went wide in realization.

[Allura?! Hey! Uh, sorry, I took Keith and we're somehow back at the coven and--]

[I _know_. Satsuki contacted me. Lance, I'll need to have a talk with you when you come back --I suspect-- tomorrow evening.]

[Oh... o-okay Allura.] Lance also glanced at the sky now, dawn was approaching. To the East of the night sky it was getting lighter in shade. He lost track of time and everything else it seemed.

[Stay safe, stay with Satsuki, and we'll talk tomorrow.] Allura said over the link and Lance heard the sigh. He had really messed up, hadn't he?

"Satsuki, do you mind staying with Lance?" Shiro turned to ask once they made it back to the mansion. On foot it took too long but Keith was controlling the pace.

"Not at all." She shook her head and grabbed onto his hand, "This way." Satsuki dragged Lance down the halls to her room feeling resistance in the chestnut wolf until he couldn't see Keith anymore. Then it felt like dragging a puppy. It was strange to see Lance sad like this, Satsuki worried.

In her room, Satsuki sat him down on the floor. There was a small bed for a human her size but that was it for furniture save for a dresser with her clothing half stuffed in. Lance was put a little at east to see the familiar wolf room like this.

"Now, Lance I want you to focus, because I am going to give you some advice." Satsuki rummaged first through her dresser, "And first I am going to return this."

"That's where it went?!" Lance's face instantly lit up seeing the toy that was missing an arm. It was a dog but since his mother made it and she's not very good at sewing it looks more like a rat. It has one arm missing and one of the button eyes is gone too. He caught it when she tossed it at him, Lance hugged it tight.

"Yes, I am sorry. You leave things everywhere and forgot it in my room, anyway. If something is precious to you Lance, you should do whatever it takes to hold onto it." Satsuki told him, adding, "Even if you don't realize it."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Lance agreed hugging and sniffing the rat-dog toy. It was the only thing he had left of his mother. Satsuki sighed a little, he was just _saying_ that though. She talked with Lance until the sun was rising, and she went to sleep. Lance took a while to actually sleep, he wanted to check on Keith first. To see Keith. With a whimper he let sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you've enjoyed this chapter, or simply have anything to say about the story so far. !~ i love reading your comments.


	10. Was this a bonding moment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect Keith, Lance runs away with him, but he brought Keith to where Keith needed to be to feel better. Even if it wasn't Lance's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? what's this? a chapter being uploaded? yes, enjoy. read and comment.

When the sun set, Lance was awake in an instant and he wrapped that cloth around his hips again and left the room. Satsuki was still sleeping, but that wasn't his concern. Lance was on a mission. He sniffed the dusty, old air that smelled heavily like garlic. Way too much of it, do the vampires grow their own stash?! Surely, this was the definition of over abundance!

Still, it was very light, but Lance was able to discern Keith's scent admit the mix of everything else. Déjà vu came over him when it happened, just like the Bog. Lance wandered through the halls keeping to the walls in case other vampires were about. He reached the source and paused, _Keith was here_ and it made him nervous suddenly. He hadn't seen Keith since last night and he unconsciously let out a small whine.

"Who's there?" Shiro's voice.

Oh right! Lance jumped, vampires have good hearing too. Not wolf-good but still better than a human. "Uh, it's L-Lance.... I-I was looking for Keith, is he okay?"

"Come in and see for yourself." Shiro responded politely opening the door for Lance. Lance swallowed and walked through the door passing beside Shiro, what would he see? He was terrified suddenly, what if Keith was curled into a ball crying? What if Keith was in a pool of blood to help him calm down?! What if Keith was... sleeping... Lance's heart sank in stupidity. He worried too much again for no reason!

"He's sleeping..."

"Yes, he is. I fed him last night and eventually got him to sleep," Shiro explained and noted that Lance reacted when he mentioned feeding Keith. Feeding Keith meant blood, Shiro's blood, and Lance didn't like that. "Please stay with Keith till he wakes up, I'm asking you to stay as a favor Lance. _Please_."

"O-Okay," Lance nodded slowly, not really sure how to take that request but he wasn't going to argue because he had been very worried about Keith so he walked over to the bed where the vampire lay. Shiro left the room and closed the door behind him with a light sigh.

Lance blinked as he sat on the edge and leaned on one hand to look at Keith's face. The color returned, which was a good sign, then Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair again. Still soft, Lance smiled lightly, and he waited then. Every thirty seconds Lance would thread his fingers through silky black hair and after three minutes Keith's violet eyes opened. Lance pulled his hand back quick.

"Lance?" A blurry form was next to him, Keith focused his vision until he saw clearly, "Lance!" He jumped to a sit and then threw his arms around the wolf's shoulders. "I thought you left..."

_What_ , Lance blinked, was there something Keith was still scared of? Lance heard it in his voice, but he didn't really get time to process it completely as Keith hugged him suddenly. "Ah, no... I was in Satsuki's room. How are you doing?"

"I slept... I ate... I suppose I am doing better than I was last night," Keith said and forced himself to let go.

"That's good at least, you should probably have something more to eat, and then we should get back to the pack..." Lance said, leaving out that he was in trouble with the alpha.

"Yeah... I, uh gotta get dressed first, so I'll m-meet you by the front door..." Keith averted his gaze then. He was naked under the sheets which were barely covering his hips. Keith pulled them up. And Lance was still pretty much naked!

"Okay, I think I'll already be in wolf form, oh can you go by Satsuki's room and grab my stuffie?" Lance asked, he'd forgot it again otherwise, or accidentally swallow it if the rat-dog was in his mouth.

"Sure." Keith raised a brow though as it seemed odd a wolf would have a favorite plush toy. Lance got up off the bed then, grabbed the loosening knot and headed out of the room. Keith got up next afterwards and found his clothes he wore last night, then did grab some more blood from the kitchens. Next stop was Satsuki's room and a bewildered expression crossed his face then as he carried this strange creation of fabric and thread to where Lance was waiting. Satsuki even said it was a dog that looked like a rat, but Keith could only see badger.

He met up with Lance outside and couldn't help a tiny smile. He saw Lance's tail wag, happy to see his toy, then Lance crouched. Keith climbed on and held tight while Lance stood. He is getting better at moving with Lance.

"Please take this," Shiro was there to see them off and he held up a packet of blood, just in case. Shiro had drained some of it out and added his own blood. He knew it would help calm Keith should he need it.

"Thanks." Keith said, tucking it away into his jacket for the run back. Lance walked for a while, jogged after a bit, then he ran. Keith could tell it wasn't full speed, as if Lance didn't want to go home yet but Lance did. He did not take a detour or go any slower, no, he arrived without jumping over a house and laid down to let Keith slide off his back. "Hey, wait for me, I'll run this to the kitchen." He said to Lance who went into the transformation hut. Keith then ran into the mansion dodging wolves to see Hifumi.

Lance changed and left naked to his hut because he didn't want to be naked around Keith. Once he got dressed, he was intercepted by Allura who took him inside the mansion through the kitchen just as Keith was back out front. Allura walked Lance up to her room and silence fell upon them.

"I... Don't know where to start Lance," Allura sighed heavily. "Sendak is one of the most dangerous Hunters in this region and what you did could have easily hurt a lot of wolves. Had he attacked, there definitely would have been bloodshed." She might also have made the hard decision to ask Lance to leave her pack. One wolf, or the pack? Allura did not want to have to do that, especially to Lance and knowing what he's already been through.

"I know... But... Keith was scared, Allura. He was _scared_ ," Lance stated. Lance's expression made her next words different.

"What you did was brave indeed, Lance. I am surprised, and yet proud of what you've done for Keith. We're all just lucky that Sendak didn't attack. He was reasonable to say the least." Allura softened as well, reaching over and patted his shoulder. "Keep on being strong Lance."

She walked past him and paused by the door, "Oh and make sure your head's in the game for the full moon." Allura reminded with a warning that he was on thin ice because of his actions before.

"Yes Allura." Lance stiffened and sighed guiltily. He had only wanted to help...

Lance took some time before leaving the room, she didn't lecture him as much as Lance feared she would. Why? He wandered down to the main lobby and spotted Keith. Keith looked relieved to see him again.

"Where did you go? I said I'd be right back!"

"Ah, sorry. Allura wanted to see me. I also went to dress first, figured you're tired of seeing me naked." Lance tried to joke about it, forcing a smile.

"I see a lot of naked wolves. I think I'm over it." Keith smirked, "Anyway, here's your plush. By the way, do you need it fixed at all?"

"Thanks," That brightened up Lance's face and he took the rat-dog stuffed toy from Keith, "Nah, it's fine like this. I'll just put this away then do you want to see if Hunk and Katie want to play?"

"Sure." Keith agreed, he could use something to lift his spirits. Normally he'd spar against Shiro but wolves don't usually wield weapons, do they? "Hey, does anyone know how to sword fight?"

"Allura does, why?" Lance raised a brow heading out to his hut with Keith following.

"Ah, usually I spar with someone to lift my spirits." Keith shrugged casually.

"We could ask if she's not busy." Lance blinked, "I mean I know how to fire a gun, like really well. But I know nothing about swords."

"I could teach you?"

"No thanks. I have claws and teeth." Lance grinned. Once his toy was put away they tried to find something to do with the four of them. Eventually they settled into a room to play board games. Not exciting but it was still a fun way to pass time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR PATIENCE. recently I moved house so it's been a panic throwing everything into boxes and moving, plus the bills and all that fun jazz~


	11. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is getting used to things, and he does something that speeds up the process of the wolves accepting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters. Moving, working, and life in general have kept me occupied. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE

The four of them played most of the night, only breaking so everyone could eat, though when they got back to playing the rest of their house joined them. The game changed and all had a fun time till the sun rose. Lance seemed hesitant though to go to his separate room from Keith. He tried to hide it as he went to his room and slept.

Come dusk again, Lance was awake and first thing he did was check that Keith was up. No answer. He knocked again and was met with silence again, "Keith, you even in there?" Lance inhaled. Oh, he's not.

Lance followed the only vampire scent in the territory and it went outside, then this way, Lance jogged after it. He was going faster than Keith because he eventually caught up.

"Here you are! Why are you running?" Lance asked matching Keith's pace.

"Lance!? I, oh... I-I just needed to clear my head," Try and sort out the Lance-centred dream he had during the day.

"Ah, well, running is a good way to do that," Lance agreed, as he's guilty of this many, many times. "Do you mind the company then?"

"N-No." Even though Keith's concern was running beside him now, Keith didn't mind Lance's presence at all. Certainly not as much as he used to.

Their jog was as leisurely as it could be, very little talking actually, and when the mansion came into view again it turned into a race. Keith won.

"I woulda won in my other form." Lance pouted.

"That would be cheating. Four legs against two? Come on!" Keith pointed out, then he walked with Lance to the kitchen where Hifumi was hard at work. That man never slept. After eating, they cleaned up and both of them went to change clothes again.

"I vote for a lazy day. A good old fashioned lazy dog day." Lance really could simply roll in the grass and do nothing for the night. Or maybe take Keith to his secret hiding spot.

"You can do that. I wouldn't mind challenging Allura to spar."

"Don't say that." Lance immediately corrected him, "The word 'challenge' to a wolf is very serious, especially regarding the alpha."

"Sorry, I mean.... I'd like to engage in a sparring match with Allura. Better?" Keith asked.

Lance nodded, "And I would like to see that~ So let's find her!" Anyone sparring with the alpha drew a crowd, but a vampire? That would be a spectacle all on its own.

They did wait for later in the evening to track Allura down and then Keith asked.

"That does sound fun! I accept your challenge Keith." Allura giggled, and Keith shot Lance a glare.

_Whoops_ ~ Lance shrugged, but he has never seen a full on challenge to the alpha to become the new alpha so maybe there's an obvious difference? There must be.

Keith changed again, not keen on sweating in these jeans, and met Allura in the field. She was ready with a wider blade than Keith's curved one. There was a gathering of wolves already, most in wolf form. Lance was in human form, front row seat as the two squared off.

Whether or not they were both ready, Keith moved first, darting straight at Allura. His swing came right to left and she stepped back to dodge bringing her sword over her head. Her sword hit the grass as Keith rolled to evade. Metal on Metal. Keith jumped back and switched his grip swiping up and Allura stepped left driving the hilt into Keith's side.

The blow was firm but not damaging, Keith felt the sting for a moment before he blocked Allura's next thrust. He swept his legs tripping her to the ground and like a windmill tried to hit the alpha. Allura rolled out of the way of each strike before she stopped with her knees at her chest. Then her heels shot forward and collided with Keith's chest. The vampire went flying backwards, hitting the ground but got to his feet quickly enough. Just in time to clang their blades together again, and again. And again. Sparks flew off the last clash.

Keith leapt back, panting and thinking. She is strong. That broadsword too, it hit like a wave. Keith is faster than she is, but he can't get a solid hit yet. He's taken a few by this point. One or two more and that might be the end of it. He dodged her swing, continuing to observe her attacks as well finding a hole he can strike in. She wouldn't give him one though, and her stamina was proving to be better than his.

Keith stumbled on the grass and she went in for the killing blow but stopped her blade at his neck. Cheers and howls from the crowd, their alpha won.

"Good job Keith." Allura praised him, and put down her sword to help him up. Keith accepted.

"You're good too Allura. Probably better than Shiro." Keith tried to catch his breath then now that the match was over. Oh, his side was hurting, she really did favor one spot.

"I am not sure about that. He uses a very different sword than either of us," Allura has seen him in action before. "Take a rest. Do you wish to go again?"

"Maybe in a while... I need to recover." Keith took as much time as he needed before he agreed to a second match. It lasted almost as long as the first, this time Allura focused her hilt blows to a different spot on Keith's back before he finally admitted defeat. "I yield."

Allura smiled, and helped him stand again, "If you want more practice, I do not mind helping you out." And then she held his hand up for the wolves to cheer for him. He felt odd to be cheered because he didn't win either match but both were good fights and he was happy they were accepting him more and more. Keith blinked though, Lance didn't look as happy as the others. Keith couldn't recognize the expression Lance had on his face.

When Allura let go, some wolves came forward to congratulate Keith for lasting as long as he did, complimenting him too. Keith lost sight of Lance when the wolves came up. He was caught in the wolf swarm when he wanted to find out where Lance went. It was strange that he even cared so much about the chestnut wolf but his focus lately has been on Lance.

According to Shiro, Patience yields Focus, but when that focus runs away it's hard to be patient with him. Lance is so random that Keith cannot keep up and yet Keith doesn't lose his temper as often with Lance as others. Keith can't really compare Lance to a vampire though since there's no one like him at all in the coven. So, are all wolves that spontaneous? Or just Lance? The more he thought about it the less aware of the world immediately around him he became. Keith was startled when a young male patted his shoulder.

"Ah?! Sor-Sorry, what was everyone saying?" There were voices in the background he heard but nothing actually stuck.

"That you're an excellent fighter," Allura repeated and she was impressed with his skills. "Not as good a listener though~" She teased next making Keith blush, embarrassed. "Anyway, do you want a rest? I think some other wolves are interested in sparring with you now too."

"Oh? Oh, sure... But some rest is definitely a good idea." Keith smiled at the invitations, figuring he should interact with the pack more like this. Lance slipping his mind for the time being.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. leave a comment!~

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think of it so far.


End file.
